From the Dark, Back to the Light
by scatteredbrains
Summary: Occurs at Helms Deep (TTT-some spoilers) the battle has begun, Legolas fails to kill the Uruk soldier, and the wall is blown. Legolas is hurt badly, and grieves at the same time (bad combo. for an elf). Then, a mysterious she-elf arrives. Who is she? What
1. Default Chapter

My first time writing a fanfiction! No flames plz! =)  
  
Chapter One- Failure  
  
~~~Aragorn's POV~~~  
  
The battle of Helms Deep has begun, men and elves alike are battling against Uruk-hai, through the night air, you could hear Gimli the dwarf's war cars, the slashing of swords, the swishing of arrows, and the "thumps" of the dead carcasses falling on to the cold ground. 'Will we take the win of this war?' I ask myself, I am both unsure and confident. Suddenly, I see something bright and burning. 'Oh no!' Below, the troops have installed the explosive bombs into the hole into the wall, and a Uruk soldier is now carrying a torch, and is running towards the hole. I only have a sword in hand, and can't kill the Uruk; I call to Legolas, "Dago han! Dago han, Legolas! Dago han!!!" [Legolas, stop him! Kill him!] I see Legolas, confused, then, he aims his arrow to the Uruk. Legolas hits the Uruk with two arrows, but fails to kill it, letting the Uruk-hai soldier light the explosives. A part of the wall explodes, leaving many men and elves and Uruks dead. Huge boulders fly through the air and land heavily in to the ground, killing other Uruks on the battlefield. I feel the wave of the bomb's explosion, and fall to the ground. Darkness swirls around me.  
  
~~~Legolas' POV~~~  
  
I hear Aragorn calling to me, but I am confused, kill who? There are thousands of Uruk soldiers everywhere! Who do you want me to kill? My attention is suddenly drawn to a flaming torch, held by a Uruk soldier. I finally understand, and I try my best to kill it; I shoot one arrow into its shoulder. 'No! I missed! How can this be?' I shoot another one, and it hits the Uruk's neck, but still he keeps on running. 'Damn orc! Do not be so stubborn, and die already!' I see the Uruk running.closer and closer to the hole.suddenly, everything in my mind has slowed down.the Uruk threw himself into the hole of the wall where the bomb was located. BOOM! A part of the wall explodes. Men, elves, and Uruks are flung into the air, and onto the ground, dead. 'NO! NO! NO! This can't be happening! NO! I have failed them! I have failed them all! Wait! Who is that, lying on the ground? Oh no.that's Aragorn.my oldest and best friend! What have I done? No.I have failed you.Aragorn.I failed you.father, Gimli, I failed the fellowship, and Helms Deep. I couldn't kill that one Uruk.why?' I stand there, dazed, motionless and I stare at Aragorn's body. Suddenly, I feel a sharp pain on my back, something sharp pierced into my skin, I turn around, just to see another arrow come flying towards me, embedding its tip into my chest, near me heart. I gasp in pain, and I see a Uruk soldier grinning, holding a crossbow in his hand. I charge to him, and with my twin elven swords, I kill him with ease. 'Damn, the arrows must have poison on them, but what can I do? I must help to defend Helms Deep.I have already failed once, I will not fail again.' My anger runs deep, and I already feel my body weakening with every movement that I make. I pull out the arrows from my body, and I wince in pain, then, without further hesitation, I charge at the Uruks, killing them, praying to the Valar that he will keep the rest of us safe, and let us win this war.  
  
~~~Author's POV~~~  
  
Théoden looks at all of this in shock. Immediately Saruman's army starts to crowd through the hole in the wall. And at the gates, the enemy is trying to come through with force. Théoden shouts, "Brace the gates!!" The men run to the gate and try to hold it, as the enemy pounds at the other side with a long and thick log. Théoden yells again, "Hold them! Stand fast!" Aragorn is conscious again and is getting up, as the Uruks run towards him. Gimli sees this and jumps down from the wall, landing in a pool of water. He bravely starts to hack the attacking Uruks with his axe. "Gimli! Prepare to charge!" Aragorn yells. Gimli nods, and continues fighting, but is hit but a Uruk, and falls in to the pool of water. Aragorn then shouts to the men and elves, "Hado i philinn! Herio!" (Hurl the arrows! Charge!) They attack, with Aragorn leading them. Legolas continues to use his rage to kill the Uruk-hai. He takes a shield from the ground and rides down the stairs on it, fiercely shooting arrows at the Uruks that come in his way. The enemy continues flowing in from the hole in the wall, but they are met by men and elves, and Gimli who got up from the pool of water with Aragorn's aid. And so, the war continues, and the sun is about to rise.  
  
~~~Legolas POV~~~  
  
'I feel my body weakening.I am weary, and I want to sleep.the pain in my chest and my back continue to sting; I feel the poison inside my body, coursing through my blood. I continue to fight. Then, I see Haldir; an orc was sneaking up behind him with an axe. I see this, instantly, I think of not wanting to fail him.so, with all my strength, I run towards the Uruk, and kill it. I am relieved, and Haldir looks at me with happiness and gratefulness, then, he runs, killing more orcs. Just as I was going to turn around, I felt yet another sharp pain in my side, this time, I see the orc that I supposedly killed stab its sword into me. The Uruk grinned, and pulled out the sword fast and hard. I want to cry out in pain, but I cannot, for I have my pride, instead, I gasp, and the Uruk kicks me. I fall down, over the wall of Helms Deep, I feel myself fall on the ground, hearing a crack in my right leg, then everything turned black. 'I am so tired, maybe I should sleep' and sleep, I did. My last sight before I fell into a state of unconsciousness, was the fair sun rising from the horizon, emitting warm and bright light. 


	2. Lost and Found

Note: Thanx SOOO much for the ppl that r/r! thanx a lot!! And, no one is gonna die.not in MY fics! =)  
  
Chapter Two-Lost and Found  
  
~~~Author's POV~~~  
  
The red sun was rising, and the brave soldiers of Rohan and the elves of Lorien were still at war with the evil Uruk-hai and orcs. Aragorn, Gimli, and Haldir were still fighting; they didn't have many injuries, only a few cuts and bruises, nothing serious. While Legolas still lay, motionless and unnoticed at the back of Helms Deep, beside the stone wall; also among many other dead carcasses. Aragorn was fighting, but suddenly stopped when he felt the warm sunrays shining down on his face. He looked towards the top of the hill, and as "he" promised, Gandalf was at the top, riding on one of the "mearas", Shadowfax. Behind him, were about 400 other Rohirrim soldiers with the King Theoden's general, Èomer with only one purpose, to kill all of the orcs and take the win of this accursed war. They rode down the hill; swords drawn, the Uruk-hai, men, elves, and dwarf stopped fighting and looked to the hill. When the Uruks noticed that the army was headed for them, they pointed their swords and spears towards the direction where the army was descending. But they were blinded by the bright light of the sun, and Gandalf and the Rohirrim soldiers simply jumped over them, gracefully, and began slashing and slaughtering the Uruk- hai. ~~*~~ Soon afterwards, the battle of Helms Deep came to an end. The men of Rohan, the elves of Lorien, Gandalf, Aragorn, and Gimli had succeeded. The last of the Uruk soldiers were slain by the Rohirrim soldiers. Everyone cheered and yelled in victory, everyone celebrated, returning into Helms Deep to reunite with their family. Aragorn went up to Gandalf, hugging him, laughing with happiness and gratefulness, and said, "Ah, Gandalf! You have definitely come at the right time! If you had not come, I'm afraid that we would not have lasted for too long! I see that I was wrong to despair. Haha!" Then, Gimli appeared, with a worried and feared look on his face. "What is wrong, Gimli? We have won! Victory is ours! But I daresay that this is just the beginning of a bigger war. There is still Sauron to defeat; I pray to the Valar that Frodo and Sam are alright.where is Legolas?" Aragorn asked. Gimli replied, "That's the thing! I can't find him.I searched everywhere, but only among the.living.even in Helms Deep.you don't think that Legolas is-" Gandalf interrupted, "I'm sure Legolas is just fine. Perhaps we should spread up and search. Gimli, go into Helms Deep, and look for Legolas again; ask the people of Helms Deep as well, and King Theoden. Aragorn, ask the other men and elves on the battlefield when and where they last saw Legolas. I will search.the dead corpses.hopefully, I will not find him there." So, they spread up, and went to their different directions.  
  
~~~Gimli's POV~~~  
  
'Stupid Elf, I really do hope that you're alright.I have actually grown fond of you.I actually think of you as a friend now. Where are you? For once, I am worried for you. Please don't be dead.we just became friends.' I search Helms Deep and its caverns over and over again, and I cannot find Legolas. I asked King Theoden, and he says that he hasn't seen Legolas since the wall blew up. 'That was a very unexpected attack indeed.' Suddenly, I spot a mop of blonde hair in the crowd. I run to it, only finding that it wasn't Legolas, but the other elf, Legolas' friend, Haldir. "Gimli! Why do you have a look of despair in your eyes instead of a sparkle of happiness? What is wrong? I see that something troubles you greatly, master dwarf." Haldir says. I reply, "You are correct, master elf, something does trouble me greatly.Legolas is missing.I cannot find him anywhere.not among the living." I see his pale instantly. "Legolas? Missing? Hmm.I am sure that he is fine.but if he is missing, I will help you find him, he has saved my life. An orc was about to slash its axe into my back, but Legolas killed it first. Wait a minute.when I looked at Legolas that time, he seemed so pale and sick.injured maybe.let us go to the back of Helms Deep, for that is where I last saw him." We instantly started running, towards the top of Helms Deep, where Haldir almost had his life taken away if it wasn't for Legolas. 'Please be okay, Legolas, I wish to tell you how many orcs I slaughtered!' I thought.  
  
~~~Aragorn's POV~~~  
  
'Oh Legolas, where are you? I hope nothing ill has happened to you.you are my friend, my very best friend, and I have known you for the longest. We even know each other more than we know our own fathers! Ai, Elbereth, please leg Legolas be alright, perfect health if possible!' I continue walking and asking the soldiers when and where they last saw Legolas, most of them said before the wall blew up, and some of them say that they haven't see him since the beginning of the war. Until I came upon an elf soldier from Lorien. I ask, "Have you seen Legolas? When and where did you see him last?" The elf replied, "I have been meaning to tell you something that I saw. While I was fighting, I noticed that an orc was sneaking up behind General Haldir, wanting to kill him with its axe, I started running towards the orc, not wanting Haldir to die. But then I saw Legolas rush up behind the orc and slaughter it himself, I was relieved, yet worried because I noticed that Legolas was injured, and that he didn't kill the orc yet. I was about to tell him, but two orcs came about me, attacking me, I slaughtered them. But when I looked to where Legolas was supposed to be, he wasn't there anymore, and the orc below was dead with a smile upon his face. I panicked, but I couldn't let my guard down, or I would definitely die, so, I assumed that Prince Legolas went somewhere else to fight." I looked at the elf in shock, and I knew that my face was ghastly pale. 'Oh no, I wonder if Legolas fell off the wall.I hope it's not true.but only one way to find out.' I look to the elf once again, saying, "Thank you for telling me, I am grateful, you may continue to celebrate. Enjoy this happy life while it still lasts, my friend. Good day." Then, I stalk off, rushing to the back of Helms Deep, 'Please, Elbereth, please let Legolas be alive! I have so much to tell him! We still have one more war to fight until our end comes!'  
  
~~~Gandalf's POV~~~  
  
I walked around, through the dead bodies of both men and elves. 'I cannot stand this! There is so much death and pain.I hope that Legolas is not here anywhere here.' I search all three sides of Helms Deep, and finally, approaching to the back of Helms Deep, where, I heard, was the death place for the most elves from Lorien. Suddenly, I hear someone call my name from behind; I turn around to meet the frightened face of Aragorn. Then, I see Gimli and Haldir arrive as well. 'Oh no.all of us are gathered here right now.we must have all heard the same information that Legolas was last seen here.' I sighed, and said, "I assume that all of you got word that Legolas was seen here last?" I see their heads nodding.they all of pale and frightened faces.all of them are Legolas' friends.I hope that the sight we see will not cause us to despair to greatly. My hand is on the corner of the wall, gripping it tightly.not wanting to see what lies behind us.I ask them if they are ready, and they nod, hesitantly, all of us start walking towards the back of Helms Deep.and what we saw there, terrified us greater than ever.  
  
~~~Author's POV~~~  
  
Gandalf, Haldir, Gimli, and Aragorn turned to see the scene in front of them. Instantly, they all gasped in horror, and cried out, Gandalf shook his head in despair and grief, while Haldir, Gimli, and Aragorn ran to the body of their greatest friend.Legolas. There were dead elves everywhere in the back of Helms Deep.all from Lorien.and right in front of the wall, lying there, motionless, breathless, was Legolas. Legolas' hair was filled with dirt and blood, revealing only some of his golden blonde hair, his face was dirty, eyes closed (bad sign), he was so pale that it was as if Legolas was the moon himself. His shoulder had a gash on it, there was a deep stab wound on his side, there were pools of blood all around him, his leg was dislocated, and he was in very bad health. Gimli cried out in despair, and begged for Legolas to be alive, Haldir prayed a lament to Legolas as if he already died, and Aragorn just panicked and started checking for a pulse. He held his fingers there.ten.twenty seconds.but still, no pulse.no breath.nothing.suddenly, as if it was a miracle, Aragorn found a very faint pulse. He cried out in happiness, and picked up Legolas' body. He didn't want to pain Legolas any further, but he had no choice, then, he started running. Gimli, Haldir, and Gandalf followed Aragorn, and they went into Helms Deep, to a healing place, where they could heal Legolas with everything they had. But little did they know, that Legolas dying, with all his wounds, blood loss, and the poison in his body, Legolas was dying fast.very fast. 


	3. Healing, Plans, Awakened

A/E: Thanx SOO much for your reviews guys! I really appreciate it! "sniff sniff" I feel so honoured! "sniff sniff" =) Hope you enjoy the next chapter! Because the words are so close together, I think you should enlarge the print, or you guys will blind your eyes! I wouldn't want that to happen! =) (if you didn't notice, there's a + and - sign at the top right part somewhere to enlarge the print) =)  
  
Chapter Three-Healing and Plans  
  
~~~Author's POV~~~  
  
Haldir, Gandalf, Gimli, and Aragorn arrived back inside Helms Deep, in a healing room. While Gandalf and Aragorn was fussing over Legolas, Haldir was thinking of everything that he could do to save Legolas' life, and Gimli was gone, gathering as many healing herbs, potions, bandages, and water as he could find. Afterwards, when everyone including Eomer, Eowyn, and King Theoden was back inside the healing room, and Aragorn had tended to Legolas' wounds, they were all discussing what they would do about Legolas. "We must get him to Rivendell, to Lord Elrond, or Lorien, to Lady Galadriel, they will be able to heal Legolas properly." Gandalf said. Aragorn replied, "No, the road is too far and dangerous. What if wargs and orcs attack? Legolas will be defenseless, true, I would protect him with my life, but if I died, Legolas would die as well. I mean, look at him! He is as pale as can be, if we even move him slightly, his wounds might start bleeding all over again!" "Then what will we do? Legolas cannot stay here! If we don't think of something quick, Legolas will die HERE!" Gimli protested. Haldir spoke up, "I can ride to Lorien, to Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn, and I will ask what they can do for Legolas. But they may end up coming to Helms Deep, you could also send a message to Lord Elrond, and he may come as well. Whatever you do, do NOT tell King Thranduil about Legolas, he will come down here, and we wouldn't want anything of the sort. I know King Thranduil, and if he comes, he will bring Legolas back to Mirkwood, and they can't do anything for him in Mirkwood. Do not try to keep me behind, because it won't work, my decision is made.Legolas saved my life.it's my turn to save his." Gandalf stared at him intently, and finally said, "Very well, General Haldir, you may go, but you must rest, I am sure that you are weary from the battle." "No, I do not need any rest, I am fine, I have no injuries, small bruises, the sooner I go, the faster I will come back." Haldir replied. Then, Haldir left, and the room became silent once again. Just when Aragorn was going to say something, five Uruk-hai soldiers burst into the room, when they saw Legolas, they rushed towards him, in the process, Eowyn was thrown back, knocking down Eomer and Gimli, and King Theoden was kicked in the stomach, now gasping for air. Gandalf killed two orcs, as did Aragorn, but the last Uruk was left unnoticed, it ran to Legolas, picked him up, and jumped up through the roof. Suddenly, Aragorn ran after it, still wondering how the Uruks got into Helms Deep unnoticed, and why they took Legolas away instead of attempting to kill him when he had the chance. Gandlaf helped Theoden up, and Eowyn jumped up, saying a thousand apologies to Eomer and Gimli, and blushing, yet panicking. They instantly ran to the direction that the orc was headed, as they were running through the crowds of people, they wondered what ill event has befallen them once again. Afterwards, when the five of them reached an open field, they saw Aragorn, fighting the Uruk soldier who was carrying Legolas on his back. Eowyn instantly noticed that Legolas' wounds had started bleeding again, soaking up the bandages, and dripping down on to the ground, she cursed, and also noticed that Legolas was definitely in pain. Suddenly, Gandalf chanted some spell, and then the Uruk froze, as if time itself had stopped. Then, Gandalf chanted another spell, which made Legolas float up into the air, out of the Uruk's reach. Aragorn took this time, and stabbed the Uruk with his sword, right into its heart (if orcs had one). Afterwards, they all headed back to Helms Deep with Legolas still floating in the air in front of the group of six. ~~~*~~~ When they arrived back into Helms Deep, they bandaged Legolas up again, and Eowyn said, "Is Master Legolas going to be alright? He seems to be in.bad shape.Aragorn? Are you hurt?" Aragorn turned to her and said, "Yes, I'm fine, unharmed, the Uruk did not hurt me. As for Legolas, I am not sure if he will be alright.if I said that, I would be lying to you.and I wouldn't want to do that. But I am worried.Legolas should've awoken by now.Legolas' healing abilities should have healed Legolas mentally enough for him to awaken." Suddenly, Legolas stirred and moaned in pain. All heads instantly snapped and turned in his direction, Legolas didn't make any movements.then, he muttered something about being his fault that so many men died, and that Aragorn died as well. They were all confused by his words and decided to remember him if that is what was making his healing abilities slow down. Then, Eomer spoke, "Many of my men who was shot or stabbed with an orc arrow and sword had poison in their bodies, I'm sure Legolas is poisoned, have you let out the poison yet?" Instantly, everyone paled at those words. Aragorn let out a grunt of disbelief, "I can't BELIEVE that I forgot about the orc poison! Of course! Oh no, we have to get the poison out of his system! Or he will die very soon! I will make an athelas potion, I'm sure I still have some in my pack from the past." So, Aragorn went in search for his pack, King Theoden and Eomer left as well, looking and tending to the wounded and the dead. Eowyn and Gimli went to tell an uninjured man to send a message to Lord Elrond regarding Legolas and his health. Gandalf chanted some spells to sooth Legolas' pains, while Aragorn was making the athelas potion. When Aragorn was done, he went to Legolas, holding him up; carefully trying his best not to touch his wounds or cause them to start bleeding again. Legolas stirred, and moaned in pain; Aragorn looked to his pale face, noticing that Legolas' face was scrunched up definitely in pain. Then, Aragorn whispered, "Legolas, I know that you can hear me, I have an athelas potion that you need to drink so that the orc poison in your body will disintegrate. Understand? If you don't drink this, you will surely die by the end of tonight. Now, this is going to taste really, REALLY, bitter and disgusting, but it will help you, so open your mouth, and swallow it as best you can. It is not hot, nor is it cold, it is warm. So, open your mouth." Legolas nodded, and opened his mouth; Aragorn poured the potion into Legolas' mouth, bit by bit, Legolas scrunched his face up to the bitter taste of the potion, but obediently drank it all. He didn't know who it was that was giving the potion to him, he felt like he knew the man, Legolas thought it sounded like Aragorn. 'No, it can't be.can it? I thought I killed Aragorn because I failed to shoot that damned orc, and the wall blew up, he was in the explosion.wasn't he? Didn't I fail you, Aragorn? Oh, please forgive me.I didn't mean to.I don't know what happened to my aim that time.' Legolas thought. Then, he heard that man speak again, 'He sounds so much like Aragorn, my friend.' He said, "Now, can you open your eyes, Legolas? Just a bit? I need you to look at me so that I can tell you something very important." Legolas struggled to open his eyes, finally, he opened his eyes, just enough to see that the man who gave him the athelas potion was indeed Aragorn, and beside Aragorn was Gandalf. 'Aragorn! I did not kill you! I have not failed you! Oh, thank the Valar! And, that's.Mithrandir! He has come as well! I am glad.' Legolas thought. Legolas opened his mouth to speak, but instead of speaking with a steady voice, he found himself whispering to Aragorn, saying, "My friend, Estel.you live! I thought I had killed you when I failed to kill that orc who set off the.explosion! I saw you, your body was right in front of me.motionless.breathless.unconscious. I also see that Mithrandir is with you, all is well then? If there is something ill amongst us, please, you must tell me!" Aragorn smiled, yet he was confused, he replied, "I am fine, Legolas, no, of course you did not kill me, I was only unconscious for a few minutes. The explosion only shocked me, that's all and please, do not feel that you are guilty for the deaths of the explosion, if you are. It is not your fault my friend, it is the Uruk's fault, it is the one that set off the explosion, not you. Even if you killed that Uruk, the other Uruk soldiers would also attempt to set off the bomb in the wall. So, do not be grieved. We have victory, Legolas, and yes, Mithrandir is right here, he came at dawn, and brought 400 strong men to defend Helms Deep. We won, Legolas, we won! Everyone is fine, Gimli is alright as well, we both only have a few cuts and bruises. Not as serious as your wounds are. Haldir has set off to Lorien to tell Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn about your condition, I assume that they will worry about you, and they may come in a day or so. Gimli and Lady Eowyn went to send a messenger off to Rivendell to tell Lord Elrond about your condition as well, I assume that he will also arrive in a day or two. Do not worry, my friend, you will be in perfect health when they are finished healing you. Although I will not lie to you, Legolas, your wounds are serious, and there is still some orc poison in your blood, I am also convinced that something else has befallen you. Whether it is your grief or some other poison that is affecting you, I do not know.we will have to wait. But until then, Legolas, you must get your rest, and if the darkness and the shadow come to you, you must fight them, Legolas, you must use your conscience to fight them, and defeat them, as we have defeated the Uruks in the war of Helms Deep. Do you understand? I do not want you to die, Legolas, you are an elf, supposedly immortal, I should not die after you, do you understand?" Legolas nodded, and he promised that he would fight the darkness tugging at his heart, then, he felt weary, and unconsciousness fall upon him once again.  
  
A/N: Sorry if it's a boring chapter.cause it's mostly about talk, hehe, I promise that the next one will be better! R/R PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! =) 


	4. Memories and Gathering

Author's Notes: Sorry to keep u waiting for such a LOOOONG time, but, here's the next chapter!  
  
Chapter Four-Memories and Gathering  
  
~~~Dream of Legolas~~~  
  
"Hahahaha! I knew you would fall for that trick! You should've seen your face, Legolas! Haha, you were so scared that I thought you were gonna run all the way back to the kingdom!"  
  
"Not funny, not funny at all, but I must admit, your monster faces are getting more and more realistic and scarier! Haha, but you are certainly too beautiful to really make any kind of a monster face, milady!" Legolas replied, teasingly.  
  
Lenna blushed, and Legolas laughed, suddenly running up to Lenna, picking her up, and swinging in circles in the air playfully. Lenna laughed and begged Legolas to stop, eventually, the pair stopped, kissed, and started walking around the forest, hand-in-hand. Then, they sat down on the fresh green grass under a big blossom tree. They talked and shared loving words to each other, Legolas turned around, and spotted a beautiful white rose.  
  
He picked it up, and turned back to his lover, Lenna, she gasped and smiled, saying, "It's beautiful! I love flowers, they're so.well.beautiful!" Then, without another work, Legolas inserted the flower into Lenna's hair, he sighed contently.  
  
"You are more beautiful than anything in this entire universe, my love. You are like the bright sun, shining its warm rays on me, giving me warmth and comfort and happiness, you are like the moon, pale and beautiful, emitting feeling of joy and thoughtfulness to others. You are also like the stars, shining brightly most of the time, sometimes, the light is faded away, and your spirit is dimmed, but later, it will come back, shining brighter than ever. You are my heavenly angel, like, me, you are strong and wise, haha, and yet, inside, you are as soft as a cloud. I wonder what I did to deserve someone as special and perfect as you, my love, mela nin"  
  
"Nay, I wonder what I did to deserve someone as special and perfect as you. You are so handsome, my beautiful elf, my prince, my love. I love you so much. You are everything and more to me, you are my guardian angel. Haha, and yes, you are very wise and strong, yet, your heart is that of a rabbit, kind and caring. You are a bold one, Legolas, and I love you for it, mela nin." Lenna replied. Then they embraced each other, and kissed, exchanging loving and longing gazes.  
  
~~~End dream~~~  
  
Legolas moaned painfully, and opened his eyes very slowly, once opened, he looked around, trying to adjust his eyes to the bright sunlight. Soon, he discovered that he was alone in a room of what seemed to be in Helms Deep. Legolas remembered the dream, 'That was no dream, it was real, it was one of my past memories!' Legolas sighed, and thought, 'I'm sorry Lenna, I didn't mean to say the things I said, I'm terribly sorry!'  
  
~~~Flashback~~~  
  
"Legolas, your father, he was so.annoying and rude! Nosy too! I'm sorry, but he has been very rude to me! King Thranduil has always been a great man, what happened to him?!" Lenna asked.  
  
"My father was anything but rude, he was just giving his input on things-"  
  
"Yes, our PERSONAL things!"  
  
"He was giving his input, and he was extremely polite! If anyone is annoying, it would be your father! He's so rude, self-centered, annoying, irritating, a liar, and might I add, a total fraud!"  
  
-SLAP-  
  
"How DARE you say those terrible things about my father?! You know that what he did was an accident! You understood! Well, that's what you said, I can't believe you! I bet you got your rudeness and stubbornness from your father! You know what they say, like father, like son!"  
  
"If you were wise, you would shut your mouth and never open it again! I bet you got all of your bad qualities, which is everything, might I add, and DISGUSTING personality from you father, and your whole family, including your ancestors! You suck-up, get the hell out of my kingdom! I hate people who insult my father!" Legolas could feel rage boiling inside of him. Lenna stared at him hard, with angry yet sad eyes, and laughed a cruel laugh.  
  
"If you thought that I would stay, then I suggest you get your thinking straight! I will leave, and I will never come back! Enjoy your lonely and pathetic life, PRINCE Legolas of Mirkwood, son of Thranduil!" Lenna replied coldly, she bowed, and stalked off, and ever since then, Lenna has never been seen anywhere in Middle-Earth."  
  
~~~End flashback~~~  
  
Legolas sighed, 'It's been 30 years, I wonder where Lenna went.' Legolas sighed again. 'It's all my fault, as always, oh, I'm sorry, Lenna, I've never stopped loving you.I've regretted my actions from the moment you got on your horse and rushed off. Please come back! I'm so lost and alone without you! Please forgive me!'  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Haldir and his horse, Halarim, pranced along the road as fast as the wind, towards Lorien. 'I can't lose him, he my oldest and best friend.' Haldir thought. "Noro lim, Halarim, noro lim!" whispered Haldir in the ears of Halarim. Suddenly, a creature threw itself onto Haldir, knocking him off the horse. It was a goblin, now grinning and snickering, shouting,  
  
"Hey guys, look what I caught! An elf and his horse!" Then, about 30 other goblins appeared out of no where. Haldir kicked the goblin away from him, stood up, and unsheathed his swords, preparing for a fight. But before anyone could make a movement, all of the goblins screeched in pain, and fell down, dead. Haldir, very confused, saw that the goblins were all shot by elvin arrows in the neck. He looked closer, and could see that the arrows' style was that of Lorien. Haldir smiled, and yelled,  
  
"Ah, my friends, come out, 'tis I, General Haldir or Lorien, in the service of Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn." Then, about 25-30 other elves came out from the trees, one of them stepped out from the elves, and said,  
  
"General Haldir, the Lady has forseen your coming, and she is not far from here. Come follow me, the Lady is waiting." 'That's my line.' Haldir thought. Afterwards, Haldir and the Lorien elves approached a big, hollow tree. The elf placed his hand gently onto the tree, and whispered an elvish spell. Suddenly, the tree "opened itself", and allowed the elves to enter. The first thing Haldir saw was Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn with five other guard elves. Beside them, Haldir saw a beautiful she-elf. She had long blonde hair, a slim figure, and she had blue eyes. But Haldir had never seen her anywhere before, and decided that she probably met up with the Lady. Also, Haldir noticed that the she-elf was the most beautiful being in all of Middle-Earth. He blushed at the thought, and looked back to the Lord and Lady, Haldir bowed.  
  
"I bring a message to you, My Lord and my Lady, from Mithrandir in Helm's Deep." At the mention of Gandalf, the guard elves stared at one another, while Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn's faces were calm. Lady Galadriel then said, "We are aware that Mithrandir is alive, I saw it in my mirror. We also know of your message. Legolas of Mirkwood is badly injured, and is dying. Something more serious has befallen him, not just any orc poison. I fell the power of Saruman at work here. Legolas is also very troubled and grieved, but I have yet to know the reason. Come, we must ride to Helm's Deep in haste. There is little time left." With that said, they got out of the tree, onto their horses, and started riding to Helm's Deep.  
  
'Hold on, Legolas, just hold on, we'll help you, you'll get through this, I promise.' Haldir thought.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
"Father, Elrohir and I are extremely bored, we know that the war of the ring is approaching, and if we lose, it would be the end of Middle-Earth, but it's approaching a little TOO slow. Can't you send us on a mission where we can fight some orcs? Please father!" Elladan pleaded. Lord Elrond stared at his son at his sudden outburst, and smiled, but before he could reply, a man burst into their room.  
  
"I have a very important message for you, Lord Elrond. From Gandalf the White in Helm's Deep." Lord Elrond and his sons were surprised, (but not because they thought that Gandalf was alive, cause they never knew that Gandalf had fallen into the Shadow before) and Lord Elrond stood to meet the man's gaze.  
  
"What is it? Does Gandalf need reinforcements?"  
  
"Nay, Prince Legolas of Mirkwood is badly injured and poisoned. Gandalf asks for your aid, immediately, or it is said that Prince Legolas will die!" Suddenly, Elladan and Elrohir turned to their father, and pleaded,  
  
"Please father, we must come with you! We are worried about Legolas! He is our friend, and we will be able to help you on your way to Helm's Deep!" Lord Elrond frowned, and sighed.  
  
"All right, but we must set off now. I fear that we are already running out of time." So, they packed their things, and immediately left for Helm's Deep.  
  
A/N: hehe, maybe not so good, but it'll get better.I promise! =D 


	5. Arrivals, Awakening, and a New Friend

A/N: Hi again! This chapter is gonna be kinda boring.sorry.but I need to include information about Legolas' health and stuff.hold on guys!!! It'll get better.I'm not sure which chapter though.cause I need to plan it out and stuff! Hang tight! Please R and R! It would mean a lot! =)  
  
Chapter Five-Arrivals, Awakening, and a New Friend  
  
~~~Five Days Later~~~  
  
"Lord Celeborn, Lady Galadriel, Haldir, and other elves arrive from Lorien." Said a soldier to Aragorn.  
  
"Good, please ask someone to serve as an escort and lead them to the healing room." answered Aragorn. 'Ah, my prayers are finally answered! Legolas, you will get through this, I know it!' he thought. Then, another man rushed in and said, "Lord Elrond, one of our men, and two other elves approach from Rivendell."  
  
"Perfect, please ask someone to serve as an escort and take them to the healing room." answered Aragorn once again. 'Legolas, you've got the three most powerful elves in Middle-Earth to help you!' then, Aragorn rushed off to find Gimli and Gandalf to go to the healing room where Legolas sleeps. When King Theoden heard of the arrivals, he immediately went to greet the royal elves, for he did not want to be disrespectful and rude.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
All of the elves from Lorien and Rivendell dismounted their horses, and started to greet each other, until three men approached them.  
  
"It is a pleasure to meet all of you! I am Theoden, King of Rohan, you must forgive me, I have not had so many elves in my kingdom before, ever since the war.and even then, I haven't seen the elves up close. But let us forget about the war for now, I welcome all of you with open arms."  
  
"It is a pleasure to meet you, King Theoden, I am Celeborn, Lord of Lorien, she is Galadriel, the Lady of the woods of Lothlorien and Lorien. That is Elrond, Lord of Rivendell, and his twin sons, Elladan and Elrohir. Please, we have heard ill news of Legolas Greenleaf, and wish to see him."  
  
"Yes, ill news indeed, I believe Prince Legolas is resting in a healing room, this is Olmar and Hathim. They will guide you to the room where Legolas sleeps." Replied King Theoden, then he bowed, and the other elves all bowed slightly in turn. Then they all left, walking through the paths and halls of rock and stone.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Once Lady Galadriel, Lord Celeborn, Haldir, the other Lorien elves, Lord Elrond, Elladan, Elrohir, Gandalf, Aragorn, and Gimli were all in Legolas' room, they discovered that Legolas had been awake before, but fell unconscious again shortly after. Then, Lord Elrond immediately checked Legolas' body for wounds. Once his task was completed, he sighed.  
  
"Legolas.his physical wounds will heal in time, his arrow wounds are healing slower, and the poison still flows inside of his body. I do not know what kind of poison it is, it must be a new devilry of Saruman. His leg is healing as well, but he may not have the ability to walk and run with the same gracefulness as before, until his strength is fully restored. Legolas' heart does not beat regularly, and he is deeply troubled. He doesn't sleep peacefully, and I fear for him.he needs to be strong enough to fight the growing darkness inside of him! If he loses to the darkness, he will die, if not, be asleep eternally. I do not know how we will be able to help him, lest he awakens."  
  
"Legolas is a strong elf, stronger and wiser beyond his age, and he will be able to fight the darkness, I know that he will refuse to give in.although I do not know how long he will last. Darkness tends to.break peoples spirit and soul.it takes more effect with elves as well. We need to find out what grieves Legolas so much, and help him." Lady Galadriel said. Everyone sighed, and looked at Legolas with sad, disappointed and sad eyes.  
  
"I have killed Legolas then.I destroyed his very soul! It is all my fault! Forgive me, Legolas, it should be me! I should've died! You should've left me to die!" Haldir cried.  
  
"What are you talking about? What happened?" yelled Elladan.  
  
"Legolas saved me from a Uruk-hai who was going to put an axe to my back. But Legolas rushed in and killed it, but I know not how Legolas ended up behind the wall!" Haldir replied. Elladan sighed.  
  
"Then I am truthfully sorry for my harsh tone, Haldir, you did not do anything wrong, Haldir. Legolas did what anyone would've done for you. No one wants to see anyone dead Haldir, especially not you nor Legolas." Said Elladan. Suddenly, a moan escaped the lips of the sleeping form of Legolas. Everyone's heads snapped to Legolas, and Aragorn noticed, out of the corner of his eye, that one of the she-elves rushed out of the room. 'Why did she leave? Does she not want to see Legolas alive and awake? She seems so familiar.where have I seen her before?' Aragorn thought. Then, reluctantly, he turned his attention back to Legolas, who seemed to be trying to open his eyes. Once Legolas' eyes were open, and had adjusted to the sunlight glowing around the room, Legolas stared at everyone for a moment.  
  
"Why is everyone here? So many people." then, Legolas' vision blurred a bit, and threatened to consume him with darkness once again, but he fought, and sure enough, remained conscious.  
  
"Do you want some water? Food? Anything?" asked Gimli. But Legolas shook his head.  
  
"I am fine, Gimli, thank you for your generosity. But why is everyone here? Lady Galadriel, Lord Celeborn, Lord Elrond, Elladan, Elrohir, wow! Now just add my father into the picture, and here are the most powerful and important elves in all of Middle-Earth!" Legolas said, trying to lighten up the mood. Unfortunately, Legolas just felt more uncomfortable under the worrying stares of his friends.  
  
"We are all here to help you, Legolas, your wounds have been tended to, and are healing slowly, and I will not keep anything away from you, my friend, but there is an unidentified poison coursing through your veins! Also, do not deny it, Legolas, but something troubles you greatly, and you have to tell someone about it, or your sorrow will devour your very soul!" urged Elrohir. Legolas' eyes dimmed a bit, as if a shadow had just passed his mind, and turned his head to the side, towards the window-hole, closing his eyes tightly.  
  
"You are correct as always.I will not deny it, for I know that you would see right through me. Something does grieve me terribly, but I am not ready to say what it is yet. But I will tell one of you.soon.very soon, I hope. For dying is not what I would like to do before the fall of Sauron and the destruction of the ring. Now please, I do not mean to be rude, I appreciate your kindness and help, but I am weary, and I wish to rest. Please leave, and I am eternally grateful to all of you." Legolas said softly. Everyone sighed and nodded their heads, looking at Legolas with pitying eyes, slowly walking out of the room. Not a word was said, and they all just headed off to their different directions to their resting rooms, deep in thought. But Aragorn chose to wander around, thinking of how he will ask Legolas to tell him his problem. Suddenly, Aragorn stopped, he could see a cloaked figure standing high on the walls of Helms Deep, the figure's back facing Aragorn.  
  
"You mustn't stand up there, there is always a chance of falling and accidents. Come, step down from there, and introduce yourself please." Aragorn said. The figure turned around, hood still covered her face, making Aragorn unable to see the person's face, jumped off the wall. Stood one foot away from Aragorn. Aragorn frowned, and tried to look under the person's hood, but failed.  
  
"I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn, I came to help defend Helms Deep from the war. I have not seen you here before, do you come with the Lord and Lady from Lorien, or with Lord Elrond from Rivendell?"  
  
"I see, I am Larawyn, I am a wanderer, I came with the Lord and Lady from Lorien. I had encountered them in the forest, and thought that they were enemies, I almost shot one of the elves, if it wasn't for Lady Galadriel, who called out to me, and stopped me. Lady Galadriel told me to follow her because I might be of service to her. Reluctantly, I followed, and I was there when General Haldir informed us of Gandalf's revival and the condition of Le- Prince Legolas. So, I came to see what terrible thing has ailed the Prince of Mirkwood."  
  
"I am surprised, for I hear that your voice belongs to a woman, then surely, you are an elf, because only an elf could try to ambush a band of other elves without them noticing. Are you going to have me talk to a black figure, or will you put down your hood so I can see your fair face.?" The she-elf hesitated, then Aragorn could see the figures lips moving, as if muttering something. Then, she pulled down the hood. Aragorn gasped in shock, he could see indeed, that the figure was definitely a she-elf. Larawyn had pointy ears, blond hair, which seemed to float in the air because of the soft wind, she was tall, had blue eyes, had a slim figure, and the she-elf in front of him somehow reminded Aragorn of Legolas and Arwen. For Larawyn had the face-shape, the eyes, and the soft, blond hair of Legolas, and the beauty and elegance of Arwen. But deep down in the heart of Aragorn, he knew that Arwen was more beautiful than Larawyn (but then again, that's what every man in love would think of their lover). Suddenly, a thought came up in his mind, he thought of his friend and pretend sister from long ago, Lenna, he did not know what had happened to her. It was as if she just disappeared into thin air, she was never seen, nor heard of, he remembered how much Legolas and Lenna loved each other. And how much Legolas despaired for her disappearance, then he thought, 'Could it be? Could it be because Legolas is still grieved for her? I must talk to Legolas about it, then.even if I had not known Lenna as long as Legolas has known her, Lenna is my best friend, and my sister.'  
  
"Es- Lord Aragorn, are you ill? Lord Aragorn?" Aragorn thought he heard his elvish name, but shook it off.  
  
"Wha, oh! I am terribly sorry.I just remembered an old friend.her name is Lenna. She just disappeared one day, and I have not seen her since. She was always so kind and nice, I loved her as my very best friend, and my own sister. Lenna always treated me as her best friend and younger brother. I miss her terribly." Aragorn looked at Larawyn, and he swore that he just saw Larawyn look at him with sad and pitying eyes.the eyes that were much like Lenna's.  
  
"You must excuse me, Lord Aragorn, but I am weary, and I wish to rest. So I must take my leave."  
  
"Yes, of course, it must have been a long trip, by all means, you are certainly excused." As Larawyn turned around, and was going to walk but into the fortress, Aragorn called.  
  
"But please, will you come with me to visit Legolas? I am sure that he will cheer up if he made a new friend, as have I.do you consider me as a friend? And please, do not call me Lord Aragorn, just Aragorn is just great."  
  
"Yes.Aragorn.I do consider you as a friend, and I am glad to have already met a new friend. I will accompany you to visit Prince Legolas, I am not sure if he will be happy to see me, but I will. I would like to meet him.and Master Gimli perhaps. He seems like a good person."  
  
"Great. Gimli is a great person with lots of humour! Please meet me in the dining hall when the sun is high, and the wind blows softly. Haha, I know not what that means, but I have heard of it.please meet me in the dining hall during breakfast. I am sure Gimli and Gandalf would welcome you warmly and befriend you. Until then, have a good night, Lady Larawyn."  
  
"Thank you, Aragorn, and please, just Larawyn is fine.have a good rest, Aragorn. Good bye."  
  
~~~End of Chapter 5~~~  
  
A/N: So.what did you think? Boring? I know! Sorry.I'll try to make it better.please review!!! =) 


	6. To Run For Their Lives

Chapter Six-To Run For Their Lives  
  
~~~At Night~~~  
  
As Larawyn was walking to her room, she thought, 'What's wrong with me? I feel like I know Aragorn, but I've never seen him before.I think. Now, I feel so weird! Like some hidden part of me has just been brought out. I can't sleep.I gotta think.' So, she turned from her path, and walked outside. Larawyn reached the stables, and started to take her horse out. She started walking out of Helms Deep, assuring the guards that she would be all right, and no to tell anyone. Larawyn mounted her horse, and rode out into a near forest (I'm not sure if there's a forest near Helms Deep, but, oh well!). Afterwards, she dismounted her horse, and climbed up a tree. She sighed, 'I know I can always count on the trees.why do I feel so relaxed near trees? Sometimes I wonder if I'm born in one.' She laughed quietly to herself, and started to try to sort things out in her mind.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Legolas awoke from his sleep, sweat beating off his forehead, his breath coming in short gasps, and he bolted straight up. 'By the Valar! What was that?!' Then, Legolas looked over to his side, and was surprised to see Lady Galadriel standing at the doorway.  
  
"What ails you, my child?" Legolas turned his head to the window, eyes distant, like he wasn't really there at all.  
  
"I had a dream."  
  
"Could you tell me about it? It may be important." Legolas hesitated.  
  
"I was in.a forest.it seemed very familiar. I was walking, listening to the trees. Then, I saw a cloaked figure on a tree. I was about to walk to the figure, but then I heard a sound. I looked to my right, and about a few miles off, there were creatures speaking.in the Black speech. I worried for the person on the tree, so, I tried to walk to the figure to alert the person. But then, I found that I couldn't move from my spot, like someone or something was holding me back. I tried to yell at the figure, but no words came out. Then, I could see the orcs, some of them had noticed the figure, and had notched their arrows, preparing to shoot. I looked at the figure who still remained on the tree, unaware of their surroundings. Then, an arrow shot out and pierced the figure's shoulder! I heard a scream, and then I realized that the figure was female. Suddenly, there was a blinding light, and I could see the hobbits.they were slaves of Sauron. Aragorn, Gimli, Gandalf, and I were dead. I saw our bodies hanging off a wall.not breathing.I'm guessing that we were in Mordor. Then, I saw the eye of Sauron, it stared at me, and spoke to me. Telling me to give up and to become his slave. Afterwards, I woke up.but the eye.the evil was so intense, I couldn't breath. I think that I was afraid."  
  
~~~Author's POV~~~  
  
Legolas sighed. Lady Galadriel walked to Legolas, and sat beside him.  
  
"I know not what the meaning of your nightmare is.what do you think, Thranduillion? And how are your injuries? They seem very serious."  
  
"My injuries are slowly healing, and they do not pain me as much as they used to, I feel fine. But I've been better.I don't know what to think about this dream. It feels like, it will happen soon.very soon.no matter how much I hate to admit it. Waitaminute.the forest that I saw in my dream! It is the one near here! The woman must be there right now! I must help her! Please, Lady Galadriel, let me go! Her destruction may be the destruction of all of Middle-Earth!" Lady Galadriel sighed a deep sigh.  
  
"All right.you may go, but be very careful and alert, and no matter what, do NOT fight the orcs! Or you will surely perish! May the Valar protect you, Prince Legolas." Legolas smiled a small smile, and hurriedly left, limping all the way to the stables, hoping that he was not too late, and that he would not run into Aragorn, Gimli, Gandalf, Haldir, or anyone at all.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Once Legolas reached the forest, he started listening to the trees, hoping that they could tell him something. As Legolas walked, he thought, 'This is odd.I didn't run into any trouble so far.except for those pesky guards.' Suddenly, he saw a horse by a tree, Legolas walked up to it, and whispered, "Do not worry, I come in peace. I wish to know which direction did the person who rode you went?" The horse neighed, and started walking to a direction. Legolas followed with his own horse behind him. After a while of walking, Legolas saw the figure. 'She seems to be either sleeping, or deep in thought.' Legolas thought. As he was going to walk to the figure, he suddenly heard a sound on his right. Legolas squinted his eyes, and he was horrified. Orcs were going to walk by this area in a few minutes! 'Yrchs! I must warn the person! Nay! My nightmare! It is happening!' But as he was going to limp to the figure, his chest wound started to hurt VERY painfully, and he was just about to cry in pain. But then he found out that he couldn't speak or make a noise! Forgetting his pain, he rushed to the tree, and started to climb up with all of his strength. Legolas suddenly felt pain everywhere, but he chose to ignore it, and he could feel he wounds reopening, with the blood soaking through his bandages. Once Legolas climbed up the tree, he shook the figure roughly. The figure, startled, jumped up to meet the eyes of Legolas, the figure gasped, and stared at Legolas for a while. Suddenly, an arrow was shot, and hit the tree, just missing Legolas' head. The figure and Legolas reacted instantly, each started climbing off the tree. Once they were on the ground, they mounted their horses and started to ride off. But then, an arrow pierced itself into the head of the horse, which belonged to the mysterious figure. The figure jumped off the horse, and was greeted by a wave of deadly, poisonous arrows, but each missing its target. Legolas stopped, and turned back to the figure, but an arrow also shot itself into the horse's head, dying instantly. But because Legolas was still injured badly, he did not jump off the horse as gracefully as he would have, therefore damaging his already broken leg some more. The figure ran towards Legolas, held him up, supporting him, and started to rush off, away from the orcs. Suddenly, the unexpected happened, as Legolas looked back, he saw an arrow being shot, aimed for the figure's back. Legolas did the only thing he could, and pushed the figure away, and was shot in the side of his body. He fell to the ground, damaging his already broken body more, but he knew that he had to save the person. So, he got up painfully, the figure ran to him.  
  
"Are you all right? Oh no! I'm so sorry! That arrow was for me!" Legolas shook his head.  
  
"We're almost at the edge of the forest! I'm sure that these are orcs, and they will not go out of this forest when it is daytime. And I feel that the sun has just risen! Come, let us run, we are almost there!" The figure nodded slowly, and they both started running for their lives. 


	7. Shock andFailure?

Chapter Seven-Shock and.Failure?  
  
'Yes! It's almost the end of the forest! We're gonna make it! We have to make it!' Legolas thought. As Legolas and Larawyn ran, desperately trying to escape the deadly orcs and their arrows, they felt as if a shadow was clouding their way of thinking. Larawyn had no wounds, but Legolas was bleeding everywhere except for his face. His chest wound made it impossible to breathe; the poison was spreading through his body faster than ever, making Legolas sick to his stomach. His leg was now worse than broken, his arm was dislocated from the fall, his side hurt like hell, and to top it off, all of his wounds had now re-opened. Bleeding, leaving a trail behind Legolas, who was wincing in pain every single second.  
  
"Hold on, we're almost there! Look! It truly is daytime! I see the sun!" Larawyn said. Legolas heard, but it seemed so far away and distant. Suddenly, they felt the sun's rays shine on them, which encouraged Larawyn and Legolas to run even faster. The orcs suddenly stopped, screeched in terror, and cowered back into the depths of the forest. Legolas and Larawyn stopped, trying to catch their breath, and then, Larawyn cried out in despair. For all she saw, was a pool of blood formed by Legolas' wounds. They had stopped for only a few seconds, and his blood had already turned into a big pool.  
  
"Who.are.you? And.whoever you are, I need you to.pull this arrow out of my side.or I will die sooner than I should!" Legolas said. Larawyn panicked, held Legolas down, and in an instant, pulled the arrow right out of his side. Legolas gasped in pain, starting to see black dots all over his vision, and starting to drift into darkness.  
  
"No! Hold on! Do not die! Do not fall asleep! We can get back to Helms Deep and get you all bandaged up! Okay, my name is Larawyn, and we have to signal the guards somehow.who are miles away from us! Oh, who am I kidding, that's impossible! We must walk there! Come on, we've got to walk there!" Legolas nodded, and painfully got up. With Larawyn supporting him, Legolas felt that he could walk with less pain.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Aragorn and Haldir were walking to Legolas' room to check on him. But before they opened the door, Lady Galadriel stopped them.  
  
" You will not find Legolas inside his room, he is not there." Aragorn panicked, and ran to Lady Galadriel  
  
"What do you mean? Surely, he has not left his bed! His wounds are serious! Where is Legolas?"  
  
"Legolas has gone to save the only chance that will rescue all of us from Sauron and Saruman. I am not certain if Legolas succeeded, but I have a feeling that he did. Do not despair so, Aragorn, son of Arathorn, Legolas is not dead. I still feel the presence of his elven light. Go, ride out and meet Legolas, for he is weary and need to be tended to." Aragorn stared intensely into the eyes of Lady Galadriel, then, he ran off with Haldir following closely behind. 'What has Legolas gotten himself into this time?' Aragorn and Haldir thought. Then, faster than anyone could say, "By the Valar!", Aragorn and Haldir rode out of Helms Deep.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
As Larawyn and Legolas was walking, Legolas suddenly fell down, and started to fall unconscious.  
  
"Come on, you can't die on me! Please! Oh! I am so sorry! I shouldn't have gone to the forest! I should be the one who was struck by an arrow! I am so sorry! I failed you!" Then, Larawyn started to cry, tears falling from her face, out of her hood.  
  
"Nay, it is not your fault, Lady Larawyn, I chose to come. You have not failed me at all! Please, do not despair, I know that I will die, but I did what anyone would've done for a beautiful woman." Larawyn stopped whimpering, tears still falling from her face.  
  
"How would you know that I am beautiful? I always have this hood on, and I assure you that I am ugly! Oh, Prince Legolas, I am so sorry! You are going to die, and it's all my fault!"  
  
"Stop! It is not your fault! Somehow, I know that only YOU can save Middle- Earth from Sauron! You will be our saviour, Lady Larawyn! Please, do not grieve for my death, for I will have no grief when I pass to the Halls of Mandos." The figure paused.  
  
"Do not lie to me, Prince Legolas, you are grieved! I se it in your eyes! You are grieved because you thought that you had killed Lord Aragorn and Master Gimli, and everyone else! But when you discovered that you had not killed your friends, your burden was lifted but a little. Yet you are still sad for the deaths of the other men and elves. But I tell you this, Legolas, son of Thranduil, those men died an honourable death! Each having fought bravely! You, Prince Legolas, had failed to kill the orc, but if you had killed it, many other orcs would've attempted to blow up the wall again! Surely, you could not have killed them all and defend yourself at the same time! Therefore, it is not your fault, but the fault of Sauron and Saruman for creating such a devilry! I feel that you are also grieved because you lost someone who was close to you.but I do not know who it is. So, rid yourself of this stupid burden!" Larawyn stopped, and blushed at her sudden outburst. Legolas stopped and stared intently into the darkness of Larawyn's hood.  
  
"You truly are someone special, Lady Larawyn.yes, I have lost someone who was close to me a few decades ago. And thank you, for everything.perhaps you are right, perhaps I will blame the explosion on evil. That's right, it's not my fault! It's the orc's fault! Haha!" Legolas suddenly coughed violently, and he was horrified when he found that he coughed out blood. Legolas fell back down, and stared weakly to the sky.  
  
"I fear that my time here is running short. But I am glad that I will die here.under the bright sun, the blue sky, around the green grass, and here, with you, my newfound friend. Please, I have but one request.could you remove your hood for me? I wish to see your true face, to see the beautiful face that goes with this beautiful personality. That is my only wish, before I pass to the Halls of Mandos." Larawyn paused, remembering that she should always say the spell that she was taught, but then, she thought, 'Prince Legolas.it is his only wish.no matter how much I hate to admit, he is going to die soon.ok.I will.just this once.' Larawyn sighed.  
  
"You will be the first person to truly see what I really look like.in a VERY long time." Larawyn slowly removed her hood from her head, and set it down. Legolas' eyes widened in shock.  
  
A/N: Hee hee, I know it's short, but it's a cliffhanger! Yes! Well.fine.not really.since you all know what's gonna happen later. But, oh well! I'm kidding! It's not the end! Here's the rest!  
  
"Ed' i'ear ar' elenea!" (By the sea and stars!) Legolas exclaimed. Larawyn gasped.  
  
"What is it, Prince Legolas? I am ugly, am I not? I knew it!" Legolas' eyes glistened, and tears started to fall down from his face. Larawyn stared at him in shock, 'Why.is he crying?'  
  
"Nay, you are anything BUT ugly. You are the most beautiful she-elf that I have ever seen! Lenna! You came back to me! Now, I will truly die peacefully! To know that you are alive and well, I am truly happy.amin hiraetha, mela amin, amin hiraetha. (I am sorry, my love, I am sorry.) Please find it in your heart to forgive me!" Larawyn stopped.  
  
"I'm sorry, Prince Legolas, but I am not Lenna.my name is Larawyn.but.I.don't know." Suddenly, Larawyn's heart started beating faster, her ears were ringing, and her head started throbbing. Larawyn gasped in pain, and started whimpering.  
  
"No.please, stop! I don't know anything!"  
  
"I'm sorry Len- Lady Larawyn! Please! I am sorry!" exclaimed Legolas, panicking. After a while, Larawyn's pains disappeared.  
  
"I am sorry for causing you pain, Lady Larawyn." Suddenly, Legolas choked, and started having spasms and shocks of pain, his eyes unseeing, fists clenched at his side, and he was shaking all over. Larawyn gasped and started to cry.  
  
"No! Stop! Prince Legolas! Please stay with me! No!" Legolas' body then stopped moving, his hands relaxed, his eyes closed, there was no breathing, his body unmoving, and went limp. It was for certain now, that Legolas Greenleaf, son of Thranduil, Prince of Mirkwood had died, passed to the Halls of Mandos this day.  
  
A/N: Haha! Don't worry, Legolas isn't gonna be dead in MY story! I LOVE him too much! But.did I really kill him? Duh duh duh! 


	8. Resurrection, Surprises, and Going Back

A/N: Sorry for the delay.  
  
Chapter Eight-Resurrection, Surprises, and Going Back  
  
Larawyn cried out in despair, and started crying, but as soon as her tears began to fall, something started to glow inside of her clothes, near her neck. Larawyn took out the necklace that she had for as long as she could remember, and put it around Legolas' neck.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Legolas, I didn't. mean to be the cause of your death. I'm so sorry!" Then, Legolas started to glow brightly, and as Larawyn's tears fell on the necklace, the necklace started to glow even brighter.  
  
"Amin mela lle, Legolas!" (I love you, Legolas!) Suddenly, the light engulfed Legolas, Larawyn, and all of their surroundings, and as soon as it disappeared, Larawyn fell unconscious and fell beside Legolas.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
"Whoa! Haldir, did you feel that?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"Indeed, I did, Aragorn, I saw it too! It was a blinding light and. by the Valar! Aragorn, look! My cuts and bruises, they have disappeared!"  
  
"Ai, Elberath! Mine are too! And the pain that I felt in my back, it is gone as well! I feel so energetic and more alive than ever before, I have not felt this way since my childhood." Aragorn exclaimed. Haldir looked ahead, squinting his eyes.  
  
"En! (Look!) There are two figures lying on the ground just a few miles away! I figure that one of them is Legolas!"  
  
"Then let us hurry, for I fear that we are too late!" Aragorn yelled.  
  
~~~A few minutes later~~~  
  
"Aragorn! It is Legolas!" Without another word, Aragorn and Haldir jumped off of their horses, and ran to Legolas. As Aragorn ran closer to Legolas, his face paled, for there was a trail of blood behind Legolas, and a huge pool of blood had formed underneath Legolas. Aragorn checked for a pulse, and Haldir searched his body for wounds. When the pair stopped, they only stared at each other in disbelief.  
  
"Legolas have no wounds on his body. his body is perfectly normal, not a scratch on him."  
  
"Legolas has a strong pulse, his heart is beating regularly, and his breathing is normal. Haldir?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"There is someone else beside us, I think that it is a she-elf. She may be injured, shall we?" Aragorn and Haldir got up, and moved a few inches over to the she-elf. Aragorn turned her over, gasped, and fell back in shock.  
  
"Haldir! Am I dreaming? Is that, who I think it is?" Haldir's mouth was wide open, and nodded slowly.  
  
"If you think that that is Lenna, then no my friend, you are not dreaming at all, for I am also seeing the same person." A few minutes later, the pair got back up, and regained their composure. Aragorn checked her pulse, and Haldir checked for wounds.  
  
"Lenna has no wounds on her body, not even a scratch. How about you, Aragorn?"  
  
"Lenna's heart beats slowly and weakly, it seems that her breathing is slow and shallow, and her pulse is slow and weak as well. Something is wrong with her, we must take them both back to Helms Deep, so Lord Elrond, Lady Galadriel, Lord Celeborn, and Gandalf can get a closer inspection on them. Haldir, you take Legolas on Halarim, and I'll take Lenna on Hasufel." Haldir nodded, and they both mounted their horses with their friends.  
  
"Let us ride." Haldir stated. Then, Aragorn and Haldir rode to Helms Deep at a fast pace.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Lady Galadriel went to Lord Celeborn, telling him to tell Gandalf that they should all meet in the healing room in about a short while because Aragorn, Haldir, Legolas, and someone else would arrive shortly. Then, Lady Galadriel went to Lord Elrond.  
  
"My son, we must go to the healing room to await the arrival of Aragorn, Haldir, Legolas, and another being. I have a feeling that one of them needs our help." Lord Elrond nodded, but as they were walking out the door, a sudden pain hit Lady Galadriel, and she stopped, gasping, eyes wide, her body tensed up, and her hand was clutching at her heart. Lord Elrond stopped immediately and rushed to Lady Galadriel.  
  
"My Lady, what is it? Are you all right? What dark presence has befallen us?"  
  
"I. I felt a great and strong presence pass by, whoever it was, this person is very strong, not entirely evil, but not entirely good either. They want something, or someone, that we have here in Helms Deep. I am fine, Elrond, and I also think that I know this person from somewhere, in the past." Then Lady Galadriel relaxed.  
  
"Then we will keep our eyes open for anything or anyone strange. We must also be alert and cautious at all times." Lord Elrond spoke carefully.  
  
"I agree, and we must tell everyone here, but not publicly, for it will only draw more attention than needed. Come, Celeborn and Gandalf is waiting for us." 


	9. Mysteries, Awakening, Remembering, Meeti...

A/N: The last chapter wasn't all that great, and it might get boring for those "action-loving" readers cause it mostly have explanations and stuff like that, but it should get more exciting in a chapter or two. not this chapter though. lol, sorry guys.  
  
Chapter Nine-Awakening, Remembering, Meeting, and Mysteries  
  
After Aragorn, Haldir, Legolas, Gimli, Lady Galadriel, Lord Celeborn, Lord Elrond, Elladan, Elrohir, Gandalf, and Lenna were all in the same room, Lord Elrond, Lady Galadriel, Elladan and Haldir checked up on Lenna. And Aragorn, Gimli, Lord Celeborn, Gandalf, and Elrohir checked up on Legolas. After a while, the two groups stood and sat at different places.  
  
"I don't understand this! What has happened? Why was there blood on Legolas and near him, and it was his blood, but he has no injuries at all! And Haldir and my pains, cuts, and bruises just. disappeared!" Aragorn exclaimed.  
  
"We know not what has happened, Estel, but we can only find the answers to our questions when Legolas or Lenna awakens." Lord Elrond explained. Then, as if on cue, a moan came from one of the beds. Everyone rushed to Legolas' side, and stared at him, with concern written on their faces. Legolas slowly opened his eyes, and put his hand on his forehead, because of a big headache.  
  
"Whoa, didn't this already happen before? The same people are staring at me in the same room, with the same look in their eyes, and, I'm in the same bed, am I not? Or am I just dreaming a pleasant dream?"  
  
"Nay, you are not dreaming, my friend, you are really here with us. I, for one, am glad that you are here with us. It has been long since we've seen each other." Elladan said joyfully.  
  
"Elladan! My friend, you look the same! It has indeed been a long while since we've seen each other. but. what happened? Where is. Lenna!" Legolas panicked.  
  
"She was with me, Estel, I saw her face! She came back to us! She came back! Where is she? I-" Legolas had tears in his eyes, but then suddenly stopped.  
  
"By the Valar! How could I be alive? What, my injuries. they're all gone! The pain and darkness is gone as well! Didn't you see? My legs were broken, all of my previous wounds had re-opened, my head was throbbing, my ears were ringing, I had an arrow in my side, with the poison in my veins, and many other things! How could this be? What miracle has been cast? Lord Elrond? Mithrandir? Lady Galadriel? Lord Celeborn?"  
  
"Nay, it was none of us. Haldir and I, we were searching for you, and found you and Lenna lying on the ground, unconscious. There were trails of blood behind and all around you, Legolas, yet when we inspected you, you had no injuries! Your health was as perfect as can be, but when we inspected Lenna, she had no wounds as well, but she was very weak. We brought you both back. Do not worry, Legolas, Lenna lies on the bed next to you, if you'd just turn your head a bit, then u would see." Aragorn said, and chuckled slightly, and Legolas laughed. He turned his head, and there she was, Legolas' long-lost love.  
  
"Thank you, Aragorn and Haldir, for finding us, and thank you all for helping and aiding me. Will Lenna be okay? When will she awaken?"  
  
"We do not know, Legolas. Lenna has been weak and unconscious ever since she arrived. She will be all right though, but we don't know when she will regain consciousness. Legolas, do you remember anything?" Lord Elrond asked.  
  
"Oh. yes, I do remember, bits and pieces. I remember going to the forest, I found Lenna's horse, I took it, and asked her to show me where she went. That time, I didn't know that the person was Lenna, but I knew that she would play a big part in the destruction of Sauron. I followed the horse, and saw the figure on the tree. I was about to walk to her, but then I saw orcs, I tried to warn the figure, but then my chest wound started hurting, and I couldn't walk because of the immense pain. Also, I could not talk or make any noise for some odd reason. So, I just fought against the pain, and ran to the tree, I started to climb up the tree, and all of my wounds re- opened and started to bleed through the bandages. And my already broken leg got worst. I reached up to the figure, and shook her. She snapped, and jumped up to face me. Suddenly, arrows started to be shot towards us. So, we ran, our horses were shot in the head and killed. I got shot in the side, and I had broken my other leg. We reached the end of the forest, and the orcs didn't chase after us anymore because the sun was out, and it was bright. We continued to walk for a few miles, and then I couldn't take the pain anymore, and I just collapsed. We spoke to each other, and she relieved me of most of my guilt and grief. I was dying, and I asked her to remove her hood for me. She did, and I saw that it was Lenna, I apologized to her, and begged her to stay. But then, her head started to hurt, and she was in pain, she told me that she wasn't Lenna, but she was Larawyn. I was shocked, and I just stopped calling her Lenna, then, my pain increased, and I. I guess I died. Then, next thing I know, I'm here! I know I died, because I got a glimpse of the Halls of Mandos. I don't know anything after I died." Legolas then stared at everyone and sighed.  
  
"Well, I will tell you what happened. Aragorn and I were rushing to look for you, then, a bright light was seen, and it hit us, and next thing we knew, our cuts, pains, and bruises were all gone. It is the bright light that brought you back, Legolas, when we arrived by your side, Lenna was lying there, unconscious, right beside you. Then, we brought the both of you back here, in Helms Deep." Haldir said.  
  
"Bright light. this is most mysterious, I have not heard of any kind of bright light that could cure and resurrect people. Somehow, I know that Lady Lenna plays a part in this. Come, we must let Legolas rest, for they had a ver long and horrible day." Lady Galadriel said calmly. Everyone just nodded, gave Legolas a soft smile, and left. Legolas smiled back, he was partly surprised that Gimli had not said a thing, then, he felt a pair of eyes stare at him. Legolas looked up to meet the eyes of Lady Galadriel.  
  
'Get some rest, you will need it, for what will happen soon, will affect both you and Lenna greatly.' Lady Galadriel said in Legolas' mind. Legolas stared, and nodded, but when he was going to say something, Lady Galadriel smiled softly, turned around, and walked out of the room. It was still bright outside.  
  
"Noon." Legolas stated out loud, then he turned, and stared at Lenna with loving eyes.  
  
~~~Flashback~~~  
  
Legolas walked in the Halls of Mandos, he stepped into a room, and saw a beautiful woman. She had long, flowing silver hair, a pale face, light blue eyes, a long, white dress, and she had a pendent on her neck.  
  
"Elberath!" Legolas was shocked, and kneeled down in front of Elberath. Elberath looked calmly at Legolas.  
  
"Arise, Legolas, son of Thranduil." Legolas obeyed, and stood straight up, his eyes staring into Elberath's own eyes.  
  
"Legolas, son of Thranduil, Prince of Mirkwood, once known as Greenwood, you have passed on, and here you stand. My child, you have done many great things, you have not killed the good, you are kind, sincere, honest, a good person, and you have the purest heart in this entire universe. Even though sometimes, you can be very stubborn, it is always for the best of others. You have suffered greatly in your life, both emotionally and physically, but now, you stand before me, and I will give you a choice. You may go back to your living world, or you may stay here, and rest in peace with your ancestors." Legolas smiled widely and looked at Elberath with great thanks in his blue eyes.  
  
"I thank you with all of my heart, Elberath, for your choices, I wish to go back, for I have found my love again. I wish to be with her, and I have so much left to do, I cannot leave Middle-Earth to face the evil of Sauron alone. Please, Elberath, I wish to go back and to be alive once again."  
  
"I will grant you that opportunity, Thranduillion, you may go back. But when you get back, do not tell any being of what has transpired here except Gandalf the White and two others that you would trust not to tell anyone else. Also, in the near future, you and Lenna will face a big decision that will change the both of your lives forever. Do not call her Lenna, you must address her as Larawyn, because many terrible things have happened to her, that the both of you must find out about. Lenna is a special being, she is a she-elf, but something else as well, she will be the one to bring you back to life, but she will be weak for a day or two. The necklace she will give to you is something that happened to her, heed my words, my child, she is calling for you, now go, I will guide you and keep you safe, only if it will not alter fate. Farewell, young prince."  
  
~~~End Flashback~~~  
  
Legolas touched the necklace hanging on his necklace. The necklace was silver, with carvings on the end, and attached to it is a diamond shaped as an oval in the middle of the carvings. 'It is like the Evenstar that Aragorn possesses. I must call her Lady Larawyn from now on, I guess I must tell Gandalf now.' Legolas thought, he got out of his bed, got changed, walked to Lenna (I'm gonna write Lenna in my chapters, even if everyone calls her Larawyn), kissed her on the forehead, smiled, and walked out of the room, towards Gandalf. 


	10. Explanations, Awakening, and Songs

A/N: More reviews plz!!! It would be greatly appreciated!!! Disclaimer: the songs that are included in this chapter are Angel and I Will Remember You by Sarah McLachlan  
  
Chapter Ten: Explanations, Awakening, and Songs  
  
When Legolas saw Gandalf, he saw Aragorn and Gimli as well. 'Well, I got my three people.' He thought. Legolas walked up to the trio.  
  
"I must speak with the three of you privately. I have gotten enough rest, don't argue, do not speak, just come with me, it is a matter of importance." Aragorn and Gimli exchanged looks, and the four of them walked into a private room. There, Legolas told Gandalf, Aragorn and Gimli everything from who Lenna is, how they met, and all of that up to Legolas' talk with Elberath, the necklace, and that they should call Lenna, Larawyn, no matter what.  
  
"What would happen if we called her Lenna?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"Well, if we did, she would be in pain, I don't know why, but that is what Elberath had said. So, we have to pretend that all we know is that her name is Larawyn and she is a wanderer. Okay? We can definitely befriend her, but do not speak of the name Lenna." Legolas explained. They nodded.  
  
"We know, now go back to rest. Legolas, there is much to do, and with Sauron's power growing, we have very little time left." Gandalf said.  
  
"Gandalf is right, crazy elf, you must rest, if you want to kill more than I! It won't be long now, my axe, those wretched Uruk-hai and orcs will soon taste your cold steel and my BURNING passion of killing them!" Gimli said, partly yelled, and bellowed in laughter. Legolas laughed as well.  
  
"Do not worry, stupid dwarf, no matter how much rest I get, I will always kill more than you! Sauron has yet to taste the cold steel of my twin swords and my arrows."  
  
"Nay, Sauron will die by my sword, I will kill the most orcs, and I will be able to beat you, Legolas, for once." Aragorn stated, and smiled. The four laughed, and went to Lord Elrond, Elladan, and Elrohir's rooms to tell them to call Lenna, Larawyn, not matter what, and to think of Larawyn as another person. Then, they went back to their rooms to rest. It was night, the pale, full moon glowed brightly in the dark sky, casting a soft glow on the earth. Surrounded by billions of bright, shining stars. Legolas reached his room, and opened the door, he walked in, and panicked a little when he saw that Lenna was not in her bed, supposedly resting. Legolas ran around Helms Deep, searching. Then, he stopped abruptly, hearing a beautiful voice in the air, singing. Legolas listened carefully.  
  
'That's Lenna's voice!' Legolas thought. Then, he went to the top of Helms Deep, and smiled softly at the sight. Lenna had her hood on again, she was sitting on the edge of the wall, and she was obviously singing with her head high in the air. Legolas smiled in happiness, and listened to her song.  
  
~~~Song~~~  
  
Spend all your time waiting  
  
for that second chance  
  
for a break that would make it okay  
  
there's always one reason  
  
to feel not good enough  
  
and it's hard at the end of the day  
  
I need some distraction  
  
oh beautiful release  
  
memory seeps from my veins  
  
let me be empty  
  
and weightless and maybe  
  
I'll find some peace tonight  
  
in the arms of an angel  
  
fly away from here  
  
from this dark cold hotel room  
  
and the endlessness that you fear  
  
you are pulled from the wreckage  
  
of your silent reverie  
  
you're in the arms of the angel  
  
may you find some comfort there  
  
so tired of the straight line  
  
and everywhere you turn  
  
there's vultures and thieves at your back  
  
and the storm keeps on twisting  
  
you keep on building the lie  
  
that you make up for all that you lack  
  
it don't make no difference  
  
escaping one last time  
  
it's easier to believe in this sweet madness oh  
  
this glorious sadness that brings me to my knees  
  
in the arms of an angel  
  
fly away from here  
  
from this dark cold hotel room  
  
and the endlessness that you fear  
  
you are pulled from the wreckage  
  
of your silent reverie  
  
you're in the arms of the angel  
  
may you find some comfort there  
  
you're in the arms of the angel  
  
may you find some comfort here  
  
~~~End Song~~~  
  
Legolas smiled and clapped, Lenna stopped and instantly turned to face Legolas, and gasped in surprise.  
  
"Aren't you, didn't you, die? Am I dead? How can you still be here?" Lenna asked.  
  
"Don't worry, you are not dead, and I am very much alive. I don't know how, but you saved me, you gave me your necklace, and cried for me. I told you, you are someone special. It is nothing bad, I owe you my life, you even relieved me of the big part of my guilt and grief, and for that, I thank you with my heart and soul, Lady Larawyn." Legolas smiled, and walked towards Lenna, he then lifted himself up, and sat on the edge of the wall with Lenna.  
  
"You are most welcome, Prince Legolas, I am glad that you are alive, you may keep that necklace. Yet, I do not know how my tears and necklace resseurected you. Nay, I am not special, I am just a wanderer, and you do not owe me your life. You took that arrow shot for me, I would've died, and you helped yourself through the guilt and grief. I thank you for what you have done for me." Legolas chuckled.  
  
"I am sure you are special, will you take off your hood and sing more for me? I know that you are beautiful beyond words, yet I did not know that you had such a beautiful voice to match. Please, I have never seen such a beautiful being who is so sincere, nice, kind, and has an angelic voice." Lenna blushed a deep shade of red, and paused.  
  
"All right, only because you already saw who I am, and I will sing for you, because you flatter me, Prince Legolas." Lenna chuckled softly, and took off her hood. Legolas gasped slightly because of how beautiful Lenna is. The soft glow of the moon made Lenna look more beautiful, and Legolas remembered exactly how Lenna looked. Lenna smiled, looked to the sky, in the distant, sighed, and sang softly once again.  
  
~~~Song~~~  
  
I will remember you  
  
Will you remember me?  
  
Don't let your life pass you by  
  
Weep not for the memories  
  
Remember the good times that we had?  
  
I let them slip away from us when things got bad  
  
How clearly I first saw you smilin' in the sun  
  
Wanna feel your warmth upon me, I wanna be the one  
  
I will remember you  
  
Will you remember me?  
  
Don't let your life pass you by  
  
Weep not for the memories  
  
I'm so tired but I can't sleep  
  
Standin' on the edge of something much too deep  
  
It's funny how we feel so much but we cannot say a word  
  
We are screaming inside, but we can't be heard  
  
But I will remember you  
  
Will you remember me?  
  
Don't let your life pass you by  
  
Weep not for the memories  
  
I'm so afraid to love you, but more afraid to loose  
  
Clinging to a past that doesn't let me choose  
  
Once there was a darkness, deep and endless night  
  
You gave me everything you had, oh you gave me light  
  
And I will remember you  
  
Will you remember me?  
  
Don't let your life pass you by  
  
Weep not for the memories  
  
And I will remember you  
  
Will you remember me?  
  
Don't let your life pass you by  
  
Weep not for the memories  
  
Weep not for the memories  
  
~~~End Song~~~  
  
Legolas stared intently at Lenna. 'She remembers the song! Only Lenna would remember, she made it up, and sang it to me almost every night! Her voice and being is still as angelic and ravishing as I remembered, if not, then more. I want to just hug her and kiss her again, but hold it in, Legolas, would you rather cause Lenna pain?' Legolas thought.  
  
"Is there something wrong, Prince Legolas?" Lenna asked.  
  
"Huh? Oh no, I was just thinking how beautiful your voice sounds. Please, call me Legolas, not Prince Legolas, because I consider you as my friend, and friends don't address me as Prince. Are you not my friend?" Lenna's eyes widened.  
  
"Of course, Legolas, you are my friend, so you must call me Larawyn only, not Lady Larawyn. Okay?" They both laughed.  
  
"All right." Legolas replied, he was very happy right now. Then, Lenna and Legolas talked about Legolas' past, but not Lenna's because she said that she didn't remember. So, Legolas reluctantly started talking about everyone else. When it was going to be dawn in four hours, they decided to go rest in their room, because, as everyone said, it would be a very long and tiring day for all tomorrow. 


	11. Announcements and Appearances

A/N: Once again, thanx everyone for their reviews, but plz keep on reviewing!!! More is good!!! =D  
  
Chapter Eleven-Announcements and Appearances  
  
In the morning, just when the sun had risen for two hours, Legolas awoke from his sleep. He rubbed his eyes, and sat up, he looked over to Lenna who slept soundlessly on the bed beside his own, and smiled. 'She is still as beautiful as before, an angel even when asleep.' Legolas thought, and chuckled slightly. Then, he got up, and changed into clean clothes, and walked out of the room, only to be met by a startled Aragorn.  
  
"I have come to escort you and Len- Larawyn have breakfast with Gimli, Gandalf, Lord Elrond, Elladan, Elrohir, Eowyn, Eomer, King Theoden, and myself, for there are many important things that need to be discussed." Aragorn smiled.  
  
"How are you, my friend? Did you get enough rest last night?" Aragorn said, and Legolas smiled.  
  
"I am well, Aragorn, yes, I did get enough rest, and I was very grateful that I could not hear the dwarf's loud snoring, therefore, I rested in peace." They both shared a laugh, until suddenly, a hand grasped Legolas' shoulder.  
  
"So, what did I miss?" Lenna appeared, and said, curious. Legolas frowned when he saw that Lenna had her hood on again, but he respected her no matter what. So, he smiled again.  
  
"Good morning, Larawyn, this is-"  
  
"Aragorn. I know, I have spoken to him before, so, I overheard you saying that something important needed to be shared in the dining hall with the others. Lead the way, Aragorn." Aragorn smiled a small smile, and the trio walked to the dining hall. Everyone was there already, except for Lady Galadriel, Lord Celeborn, Haldir, and the other Lorien elves, and they wondered why Lenna had her hood on, covering her fair face. Everyone sat down, and started to eat a bit of food.  
  
"Attention please, hear my words, Lady Galadriel, Lord Celeborn, and the other Lorien elves has departed Helms Deep at dawn, to return to Lorien because of an emergency. Something has also been brought to our attention. Someone has entered Helms Deep, unnoticed by the guards, and this person is not entirely evil, yet not entirely good, this person is unknown to us, and we don't know what it plans to do. But Lady Galadriel told me that this person wants something or someone here, in Helms Deep, so, keep your eyes and ears open for anything. out of the ordinary." Lord Elrond announced. Silence came, when suddenly, a man burst in, and walked close to where Legolas and Lenna were sitting. He clapped and laughed out loud.  
  
"Very good, Elrond, very good. I am the person you are talking about, but I am not here physically, only my spirit is here, let's just say, I borrowed one of Theoden's guards. But anyway, you are right, I do want someone here, but not in Helms Deep, but in this very dining room! Can you guess who? Of course you can't. Let me introduce myself, I am Marewyn, a mage, a woman, to be exact. As you said, Elrond, I take no sides, I am neither good nor evil. I do what I tell myself to do, or if someone gives me a mission that I would be interested in doing, then I would. This mission, that I was sent here to do, was given to me by Destiny itself. By doing this mission, I may bring up old memories, and perhaps sadness and pain, but this is not what I chose to do. So farewell, my friends, until next time!" Then, the shadow left the man, and he stood there for a few seconds. He blinked and stared at everyone.  
  
"Uh. I am very sorry, my lords, I do not know how I ended up here, I was patrolling the area. My sincerest apologies, excuse me." Then, the man rushed off.  
  
"We must stay in trios while we're here then. Aragorn, Gimli, and Legolas in one group, King Theoden, Eomer, and Eowyn in another group, and Elladan, Elrohir, and Larawyn, in another group, and Gandalf and I will be a pair. Stay in those groups at all times, lest Marewyn tries something. King Theoden, what must be accomplished today?" Lord Elrond asked.  
  
"Oh, today, we need some people to look after the wounded, some other people to help tend to the horses, some others to sharpen and maybe make more weapons, and I was hoping to be able to plan everything out with Lord Elrond and Gandalf."  
  
"All right, Eomer and I will look after the wounded." Eowyn volunteered.  
  
"Elladan, Lady Larawyn, and I will tend to the horses." Elrohir said.  
  
"Then I guess Gimli, Legolas, and I will sharpen and make more weapons." Aragorn said.  
  
"Very good, let us be off then." Lord Elrond said. Legolas looked at Lenna, frowned, and walked out the door. 'Why can't I be with Lenna?' Legolas thought.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Once again, Lenna, Elladan, and Elrohir reached the stables, Elladan and Elrohir winced at the horrible smell, while Lenna just walked in.  
  
"Lady Larawyn, I don't believe we've introduced ourselves properly. I am Elrohir, son of Elrond, and this is Elladan, my twin brother. We are from Rivendell." Lenna turned around, and walked up to Elrohir and Elladan, extending her hand out to him.  
  
"My name is Larawyn, do not call me Lady please, it is too formal. I am a wanderer, it may seem weird, but I don't exactly remember my childhood, where I'm from, or who my family is. But now is what is important." Elrohir shook Lenna's hand, and Elladan did the same.  
  
"Come, these horses won't tend to themselves. There is a horrible stench, but guess who volunteered to this work." Lenna said, with a teasing voice, and grinned. Elladan elbowed Elrohir, and grinned as well.  
  
"Why don't you take off your hood? I'm sure that it will be harder if you don't." Elladan said. Lenna hesitated, but in her hood, she whispered a few words, took off her hood, smiled, and walked to clean her own horse first. Elladan and Elrohir looked at each other in shock, both thinking of the same thing. 'That is not the same face we saw on Lenna when she first came, she is Lenna, but she must've said a transformation spell or something. Why would she do that? What's going on here?' They were very confused, with many questions flowing in their minds, but they reluctantly went to tend to their own horses. Unknown to them, Marewyn was hiding in the shadows, listening, she smiled, and disappeared.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Aragorn, Gimli, and Legolas arrived in the weapons area.  
  
"I'll sharpen the axes and daggers." Gimli volunteered with a gruff voice.  
  
"I will sharpen the swords." Aragorn said.  
  
"Then I will brandish the bows, sharpen the arrowheads, and maybe make more arrows, for I can work faster than the both of you." Legolas said, disappointment written all over his face. Aragorn and Gimli suddenly burst out in laughter.  
  
"Do not worry, Legolas, you will see Lenna again soon! You look like a sick warg!" Aragorn exclaimed. Gimli laughed harder.  
  
"Well said, Aragorn, well said! Oh, lad, I have never seen an elf in love, now I have, I have also seen the face of an elf who is who is separated by their loved one when their loved one is just a few steps down the stairs!" Legolas frowned, but then smiled an evil smile.  
  
"I have never seen a dwarf being tossed, but just a few nights ago, I believe, Gimli, you were tossed by Aragorn because you couldn't jump over the ridge!" Gimli suddenly stopped laughing, and grew furious.  
  
"Aragorn?! Did you tell the elf?!" Now, Aragorn stopped laughing, and held out his hands.  
  
"Peace, Gimli, I have not said anything! Legolas is an elf, he sees many things!" Legolas laughed.  
  
"Indeed, Gimli, when I saw you being tossed, I was forced to suppress my wild laughter or else I would've been caught off guard by an orc!" Legolas laughed again, and when Gimli growled deeply, Legolas sprinted off to brandish bows, but he was still smiling. Gimli secretly smiled because Legolas was himself again, and went off to sharpen axes. Aragorn smiled to himself, and went to sharpen swords. 'Without those two, this journey would be too dull and boring.' Aragorn thought. Unknown to them, Marewyn was also hiding in the shadows, listening, smiling, but she did not disappear.  
  
A/N: haha, my so-called "jokes" aren't really funny, but I don't have a good sense of humor! It's not my fault! Please review more!!! Always open to constructive criticism!!! =) I also hope that the war will end and there would be a SARS cure soon!!!! It's so terrible!!! =( So, be careful people!!!! 


	12. Spirit to Body, Real Intentions, Explana...

A/N: u guys r SO supportive!! Thanx! =) Szhismine, ur really great! Thanx so much for ur reviews!!! =) everyone else too, but szhismine just submitted more to me! Lol, thanx again, and I read ur story, "Aftermath", it's really good! I really like it, so, plz write more chapters and update very soon! I've actually been waiting for a while, lol, my friend too, I print off ur story for her, cause she totally "digs" it! Lol, anyway, plz update soon!!!! And then maybe write a sequel? Lol! =D  
  
Chapter Twelve-Spirit to Body, Real Intentions, Explanations, and Choices  
  
'I wonder what happened to Lenna in the past, I should never have let her to just, rush out of Mirkwood like that! And now, she doesn't even remember me! What am I going to do?' Legolas thought. Legolas, Aragorn, and Gimli were still at the weapons area, and Lenna, Elladan and Elrohir were below them, in the stables. Aragorn was sharpening his sword, admiring its carvings and shape, while Gimli was polishing his axe, looking at it passionately. Legolas was making more arrows by taking long, thick wood, and carving it to a thin, yet strong arrow with his dagger, while his mind drifted away. Suddenly, Legolas felt a cold chill run down his spine, and he looked up, searching frantically for the source.  
  
'That certainly wasn't the wind, nor was it my imagination, I can feel another presence in this room.' Legolas thought, then he gasped.  
  
'Marewyn!' But then, Legolas calmed a bit, then looked around the room, squinting his eyes, and then, he stopped. Legolas stared straight into a dark corner of the room just beside him.  
  
'So, the little prince of Mirkwood sees me, hmm. Well, well, I know just what to do! This will make my job much more easier, and I won't have to risk my safety for this! You better be strong enough to take all of this in, little one.' Marewyn thought. Legolas looked curiously into the darkness, then suddenly, red eyes appeared, and sent a blast at Legolas. His eyes widened and all he could do was wait for the pain. The pain came, all right, and the force was so strong, that Legolas flew back, slamming into the solid, rock wall, and then slowly slid down into a slump on the floor. Marewyn smiled and disappeared into thin air. Aragorn and Gimli suddenly stopped everything, and ran straight to Legolas.  
  
"Legolas! Legolas! Wake up! Can you hear me? Legolas!" Aragorn panicked, and Legolas groaned, he tried to sit up, but he cried in pain, and fell back down.  
  
"Uh. a. red eyes. a blast. Marewyn." Legolas moaned painfully, stuttered, then went unconscious.  
  
"Marewyn?! Legolas!" Gimli panicked as well, something that he never felt for an elf. Just then, Lenna, Elladan, and Elrohir entered the room.  
  
"We heard yelling, by the Valar! Legolas! What happened?" Elrohir yelled.  
  
"We're not sure, I was sharpening my sword, Gimli was polishing his axe, and Legolas was making arrows, suddenly, we see Legolas fly across the room, and slam hard against the wall! So hard, that a few stones cracked! Look! But then, we don't know what happened before that, but before Legolas passed out, he talked about red eyes, a blast, and Marewyn! It must be her! That means that she wants Legolas, he's the one that Marewyn came here for." Aragorn said.  
  
"Yes, could be, this morning, when Marewyn arrived, as the man, he stepped right up to where Legolas was sitting. It must be Legolas then!" Elladan said.  
  
"Stop! Stop talking! We've got to get Legolas out of here, and we have to get Gandalf and Lord Elrond to check on him! Hurry!" Gimli yelled impatiently. Aragorn nodded, Elladan and Elrohir were surprised at the concern that a dwarf had for an elf, and Lenna just smiled to herself, glad that finally, someone decided to stop talking about their theories, and focussing on Legolas. Aragorn picked Legolas up, and rushed him back to Legolas' room, while Elladan went to get Gandalf and Lord Elrond.  
  
'No, Legolas is not the target, I'm sure of it, it was probably just a warning or an example of what Marewyn is going to do. But just who is that witch really looking for?' Lenna thought.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
"Well, the good new is that Legolas have no life-threatening injuries, only a mild concussion on his head, his back is bruised, a few of his backbones cracked just the slightest bit. For a day or two, his eyesight might get blurred every now and then, and he will feel sick for a while, but he'll be in perfect health in about four to five days. Other than that, everything's just fine." Lord Elrond said, after inspecting Legolas very carefully, and everyone sighed in relief, but noticed the bit of sarcasm in Lord Elrond's voice.  
  
"Aragorn and Gimli, tell us everything that happened." Gandalf said.  
  
"As we said, we don't know much, we were just sharpening and polishing our own weapons, and Legolas was making arrows. Then, we suddenly saw Legolas fly across the room and slam against the wall. Before he blacked out, he mentioned red eyes, a blast, and Marewyn. Other than that, we know nothing, but we assumed that Legolas is the target, the person that Marewyn is looking for." Aragorn said.  
  
"Assumptions are not always correct, Aragorn, I do not believe that Marewyn wanted to get Legolas, but, I don't know what it is, it could be a warning of some sort-" Lenna said, but was cut off by a painful groan from Legolas' sleeping form.  
  
"No. please, don't, Lenna, I'm sorry, please don't go! It's dangerous out there! Wait. I'm so sorry!" Legolas scrunched up his face, and started to thrash in his sleep. Lord Elrond, Gandalf, Elladan, Elrohir, Aragorn, and Gimli exchanged nervous glances. For some reason that Lenna did not know of, she just went to Legolas, took his hand, and started to calm him down.  
  
"Shh, it's alright Legolas, rest in peace, or better yet, why don't you wake up? Wake up, Legolas." Legolas turned his head to face Lenna, then he opened his eyes.  
  
"I'm getting hurt way too often, I think that it's my bad month." Legolas stated.  
  
"Welcome back, Legolas, how do you feel?" Gandalf asked. Legolas looked from Lenna to Gandalf.  
  
"Well, I feel weird, my head hurts a lot, and if possible, I feel ill!"  
  
"Hmm, the feelings will go away, all in due time, have patience, young one." Lord Elrond said.  
  
"Do you remember what happened? You scared the whole lot of us! We thought you were dead!" Elladan said, raising his voice just a little too loud. Legolas winced, and hesitantly nodded slightly.  
  
"I remember what happened. I was aware that Aragorn and Gimli were doing their own things, and I was carving, until I felt a strange, new presence in the room, so I looked around. I knew that Marewyn was standing in the dark corner beside me, so, I kept looking at her. I felt her gaze into my eyes, and then her eyes turned red! There was a bright light, and then I felt a painful blast on my chest, I couldn't breathe, and I felt like I was drowning in water. I was blasted against a wall, and it felt like a thousand daggers just stabbed right into me, and then, I felt really dizzy, and everything was spinning. Then, I don't remember up to there." Legolas then shook his head a bit, and tried to refocus his eyes.  
  
"All right, we should still stay in groups, it's still the safest way, but be alert at all times." Lord Elrond said.  
  
"Marewyn is dangerous, she may attack again, so we must be careful!" Elrohir added. Soon, Lord Elrond told everyone to leave, and let Legolas rest except for Gimli and Aragorn. But Legolas called for Lenna to stay as well. Then, Legolas looked at Aragorn.  
  
"Could you bring me some water, please? I'm very thirsty." Legolas said, Aragorn stared at Legolas, and smiled, knowing what his friend wanted.  
  
"All right Legolas, I will go, come Gimli, I am in need of your assistance." Gimli stared hard at Aragorn, then narrowed his eyes to Legolas, he smiled mischievously, and agreed. Aragorn and Gimli made their way out, and Legolas sighed in relief, and looked at Lenna.  
  
"There is another thing that I received when I was blasted, I gained Marewyn's spirit!" Lenna gasped when she saw Legolas' eyes turn from a blue colour to a black, dark colour. Lenna was just about to call for help, when Legolas grabbed Lenna's wrist.  
  
"Don't even think about it, if you try anything like that again, I will kill Legolas' spirit, and without his spirit, he will be dead. Now, you must listen to what I will say. I told you, that I was sent to do this by Destiny, I cannot refuse. Now, I know that you do not know, but you are not only an elf, but you are also a mage, a wizard, to be exact, like me. You are supposedly the strongest being of this universe, and you are the only one who can defeat Sauron, and destroy him so he never comes back ever again. You may think that it is folly, but believe it, it is true, your past will be revealed to you if you do as I say. Now, Destiny has ordered me to train you, to help you awaken all of the magical powers that you keep deep inside of you. Your archery and sword skills surpass the strongest in Middle-Earth. Your only competition in archery is Legolas Greenleaf, and sword skills is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. I want you, Larawyn, to let me train you, I can train you well, at first, I thought that I was the most powerful wizard, but you are, I mean, you will be. I do not envy you, and I will not try anything, but you must be trained. So, choose a time, it will not take long, for where we will go to train, is out of Middle-Earth, and into a place where ten years there is only one day here. Time is running out, and the best time to leave is today, very close to now, before the moon has risen to its highest. If you do not come, many things will happen, you and everything beautiful will die, weak beings will become slaves to Sauron, and all elves will either be killed or turned to orcs. What is your decision, Larawyn?" The spirit of Marewyn asked, coolly and dangerously.  
  
"Choose wisely." Lenna looked into Marewyn's eyes.  
  
A/N: ooo!!! Cliffhanger!!! =D review please!! I'd greatly appreciate it!!! Very much indeed! =) 


	13. Decisions, Explanations, Before, and Par...

A/N: Well, there's not gonna be any action for a while, it's gonna be just talking and explaining things, but, probably after Lenna goes back to Helms Deep, there'll be some action, probably lots of angst for Legolas.  
  
Chapter Thirteen-Decisions, Explanations, The Past, and Parting  
  
Lenna stared at the eyes of Marewyn, and knew that she wasn't lying. Lenna closed her eyes and thought for a moment, then, slowly, she nodded her head.  
  
"All right, I will come to train with you, for I see it in your eyes and soul that you do not lie. I will leave with you when the sun is well under the horizon, and the moon is slowly rising. You will meet me at the gates of Helms Deep, and it will only be a day for Middle-Earth, am I not correct? And you have foreseen that the army will not leave until the next day after I come back, right? And there will be no orcs or evil things attacking Helms Deep while I'm gone, correct?" Lenna stared intently at Marewyn, and furrowed her brows.  
  
"Yes, I have foreseen it, tomorrow, Lord Elrond, Gandalf, Eomer, and King Theoden will be discussing about the battle that will occur in Mordor. Aragorn, Gimli, and Legolas will resume polishing and sharpening the weapons, and making arrows and bows along with some uninjured men. Lady Eowyn will be aiding the wounded along with other women and uninjured men, Elladan and Elrohir will finish cleaning and feeding the horses, and then they will help feed the people of Helms Deep. And you and I will be training hard until the next day of dawn. All right? No one and nothing will attack Helms Deep or its people, tomorrow will be a peaceful day for them, and I do not speak folly." Marewyn sighed.  
  
"I must take my leave and go back to my body now, Legolas is strong in spirit, and he is fighting hard for control again. I will meet you at the gates later, until then, Larawyn." Then, Marewyn's spirit left Legolas' body, and Legolas fell back down onto the bed. Lenna sighed and took off Legolas' hand on her wrist. Just then, Legolas' eyes snapped open, and he sat straight up, only to be welcome with a wave of nausea and black dots filling in his eyes. Lenna was startled by the sudden movement, and put a hand on Legolas' shoulder to push him back down on the bed. Legolas dosed a bit, and closed his eyes, afterwards, he opened them again slightly, and stared at Lenna.  
  
"Len-Larawyn, what happened?" Lenna sighed deeply and looked at Legolas with sad and tired eyes, something that Legolas had never seen and never wanted to see in Lenna's eyes ever.  
  
"It is something that I am not proud of, but I will tell you, as soon as we have gathered Lord Elrond, Gandalf, Aragorn, Gimli, Elladan, Elrohir, and King Theoden together. But, are you well, Legolas? You seem ill somehow, but can you walk for a short distance?"  
  
"Yes, I feel better, and I can walk."  
  
"Good, let us go." Then, the pair left, found everyone, and went into a private room to talk..  
  
"Larawyn, what has happened?" Lord Elrond's voice pierced the silent room, leading all eyes to Lenna. So, Lenna told them everything from Legolas' blast to her hidden powers, and that she was going to leave for one day to train with Marewyn in some other place away from Middle-Earth. Afterwards, silence filled the room for a long period of time.  
  
"How do we know that Marewyn is telling the truth?" Gimli asked.  
  
"I know that she wasn't lying, I saw it in her eyes, she speaks only the truth, and Marewyn have no evil intentions. Yea, I just gathered you all here to tell you that, I will depart very soon, for the sun is starting to set." Lenna said, waiting for everything to sink into their minds, and she sighed.  
  
"I am sorry, Legolas, for causing you pain physically and perhaps mentally." Legolas looked up, and stared at Lenna with glistening eyes. Lenna was shocked and thought about staying for a second, but then it past, and Lenna shook it off.  
  
"I must leave now, I am sorry for not being able to help tomorrow, but I will be back. Until then, farewell." Lenna smiled a bit, stood up, bowed, and left the room. Silence befell the six sitting beings in the room. Suddenly, Gimli stood up.  
  
"I know not what is holding all of you back, but I am going to say a respectful and proper farewell to Lady Lenna. I do not know Lady Lenna as much as any of you, save King Theoden, but she is your friend, your sister, your daughter, and your lover, so why do you not go to her?" Lord Elrond sighed.  
  
"Master Gimli, I think that they understand what you mean, but maybe they need time to accept all of the new information, since they are closer to Lady Lenna than us." King Theoden said.  
  
"Well, no matter what she did or what she is, Lady Lenna should be respected and loved and accepted just like before, just like nothing had happened. If it is hard for all of you to accept it, then what about Lady Lenna? Surely, she is more troubled and confused than all of you combined. But, the choice is always yours to make." With that, Gimli left the room.  
  
"Uh, I will go as well, and see how I can help." King Theoden stated, and walked out swiftly. But the others made no motion to move, they knew that something like this had happened before, but Lenna did not come back in perfect health, it was exactly the opposite. She was near-death, caused by so many injuries, and the blood was still pouring out from her stab and arrow wounds, blood loss, she had a gash on her head, and worse of all, her soul was dead. It took a long while, about 200 years, to recover entirely. It was a terrible time for all of them, and even afterwards, Lenna would not speak of what had happened to her in detail to anyone, all she said was that she was kidnapped for her hidden powers, and she didn't even know the meaning herself.  
  
"No, it's happening again! Now, what will she end up losing? Her soul?! Her life?!" Legolas yelled, he was enraged, at himself, at Destiny, and at Marewyn.  
  
"We can do nothing to prevent it, did you not hear Marewyn? It is destiny, it is Lenna's destiny, and no matter what we do to try to prevent it, it won't work." Gandalf said wisely.  
  
"So it is her destiny to suffer? To be in pain every moment of her life? Cause that is what is happening! Since her childhood, she has seen and felt death, pain, and more grief than ten beings together will ever face! It's just not fair for her! When will she ever find peace in her life?!" Now Aragorn was angry.  
  
"We cannot protect her from this! She is no longer a child, if we do keep her away, she will be mad at us!" Lord Elrond said.  
  
"It's all my fault.if I wasn't blasted, then Marewyn wouldn't have been able to talk to her." Legolas stated softly, everyone's eyes fell upon him, and looked at him in disbelief. Legolas sighed and closed his eyes sadly.  
  
"Legolas, what in Middle-Earth are you talking about?! You couldn't possibly blame yourself! You had no idea that it would happen! Gandalf is right, it is Lenna's destiny, she cannot run away from it! It's not your fault, my friend, I am surprised that you would even think of such a thing!" Elrohir yelled. It is ridiculous that Legolas would even get that idea.  
  
"Elrohir is right, Legolas, it is not your fault. Remember, Lenna took away your pain, not to cause more. Now, we should all calm down and think of what's best for Lenna. She is determined to go, so we should let her go. We should also say farewell to her, if she hasn't left yet." Elladan god up, and walked out the door, followed by Elrohir, Gandalf, and Lord Elrond. Legolas stood up, as did Aragorn, but they hesitated, until Aragorn finally moved to Legolas, put his hand on Legolas' shoulder, and nodded. Legolas nodded in reply, and the two friends walked off to find Lenna.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
When Lenna go everything packed and ready, she stood by the gates of Helms Deep with Lord Elrond, Elladan, Elrohir, Gimli, King Theoden, Eowyn, Eomer, Legolas, and Aragorn, waiting for Marewyn to appear. Everyone stood in silence, not knowing what to say, so they just waited. Later, when the sun had set, and the moon had slowly risen, the glow of the moon was suddenly covered by dark clouds. The wind blew ferociously, and the sand and dirt blew together in a whirlwind. Slowly, it died off, and in the midst, everyone could see a figure walking slowly towards Helms Deep. A bit afterwards, the figure turned out to be a woman with mild beauty, long, flowing dark brown hair, chestnut eyes, and with long flowing violet robes and a red dress.  
  
"It is time to depart, Lady Larawyn, I suppose you have said all your good byes." Lenna nodded, and started to walk towards Marewyn.  
  
"Wait!" Legolas yelled. He couldn't keep it in anymore, he ran to Lenna, and embraced her. Lenna gasped in shock and blushed a deep shade of red. A few moments later, Legolas let go, and held Lenna's shoulders, and everyone in the background was smiling and trying to suppress their laughter.  
  
"Promise me that you will come back, unharmed, there is much left here for you to do, and I have much to say to you. Come back safely, Larawyn, we'll be waiting for you." Legolas smiled brightly, and Lenna was just too shocked to say anything, but she smiled and nodded.  
  
"I will, Legolas, do not worry about me."  
  
"Namaarie, tenna' telwan san'." (Farewell, until later then.) Legolas said, and turned to look at her again.  
  
"Time is being wasted, let us go, Lady Larawyn." Lenna glared at Marewyn, sadly turned her head to the people at the back, and tried her hardest to smile a comforting smile, but failed.  
  
"Farewell, Tenna' tul're san'." (Until tomorrow then) Then, Marewyn took Lenna's hand, and a few seconds later, they disappeared with a flash of light.  
  
A/N: Yey! Done the next chapter! Hope you write more reviews for me! Lol, thx for reading, and KEEP reading! Lol! KEEP reviewing too!!! Lol! Okay, I'll shut up now.bye! =) 


	14. Confessions, Mistakes, and Forgotten

A/N: YEY!!! Thanx AGAIN everyone!!! For writing reviews to me!!! You can keep em' comin! Lol! Anyway, as I said, this chapter and the next will just mostly be talking, Lenna remember stuff, etc, then, next NEXT chapter, chapter seventeen, there will be kind of, a twist that I added in.sorta Legolas angst.yea. Anyway, here's the next chapter!  
  
Chapter Fourteen-Confessions, Mistakes, and Forgotten  
  
After Marewyn and Lenna had left, everyone went to rest at their own quarters, all except two. Legolas and Aragorn. They were on top of Helms Deep, sitting on the wall where Legolas and Lenna had previously been on. The two friends were looking out into the distance, silent as ever, and thinking about everything that had happened in the last few days.  
  
"The stars do not shine as brightly as they did last night." Aragorn suddenly said.  
  
"Aye, I agree." Legolas replied silently.  
  
"It is as if they are as confused and worried as us." Legolas remained silent, and they did not know what to say to each other anymore. Everything was happening so fast.  
  
"Legolas, did you notice anything different when you were with Lenna?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, like something was missing, some part of her was just, gone. Also, did you not see her eyes? It's missing Lenna's usual glow, its sparkle, its joy. Before, whenever I looked into Lenna's eyes, I would feel calm, peaceful, and comfortable. But now, they're dull, they're so dull, Legolas! What has happened to her?" Aragorn partly yelled. Then, Legolas' eyes seemed to glisten and grow watery, a few moments later, tears started to fall down Legolas' face. Aragorn stared in silent shock, but his eyes had also blurred from the oncoming tears. The two friends sat there, grief, frustration, guilt, and concern consumed their hearts.  
  
"I will be honest with you, Aragorn, the first time I saw Lenna, I was too happy and relieved to see it. But then, one night, when I saw her sing, her voice was still the same, yet, I saw how distant and sad her eyes were, not like in the past when it always glowed brightly with happiness. It's all my fault! I never should've let her rush out of Mirkwood like that! Anger clouded my judgement, and I regret it with my life. I let her go, I am to blame, Aragorn, I am to blame." Legolas stifled a sob, but continued.  
  
"We don't know what happened to her, and how did she change her face like that? Ever since Lenna put her hood back on, and then had taken it off, she appeared to have a different face. Larawyn did not have the same face as Lenna!" Legolas sobbed softly, the tears falling uncontrollably down.  
  
"I know not how, my friend, I too wonder about that, but perhaps she cast a spell, she is a mage, they know many spells. But then again, Lenna said that she had no idea that she was a mage before, so I guess I do not know. Perhaps when she arrives back, she will tell us how." Aragorn stopped, put a hand on Legolas' shoulder, and stared at him in the eye.  
  
"Legolas, do not blame yourself again! That is ridiculous! Legolas, even though you let her go off on her own, it's still not your fault." Then, he looked down sadly in guilt.  
  
"For I also took part in angering her and letting her go even further. It is my anger as well that clouded my way of thinking." Legolas looked up in shock.  
  
"What? What are you saying, Estel?" Aragorn sighed.  
  
"That same day, I was just arriving in Mirkwood, I saw Lenna speeding down the road with a huge spider following her, but she was unaware of its presence, or so I thought. So, I sped past Lenna and killed the spider for her.  
  
~~~Flashback~~~  
  
"Estel! What did you do that for?! I was going to kill that spider! What is wrong with you?!" Lenna screamed as Aragorn looked at her in shock and disbelief.  
  
"What do you mean?! As you were unaware, I saved your life! The spider was going to jump on you! A thank you is always welcome!" Lenna scoffed, but then her face softened.  
  
"Oh, I am sorry, Estel, I just, I got into a big fight with Legolas! And, oh, it's over! We're over!"  
  
"WHAT?! How could this happen? Why did you rush out then?! You know how dangerous it can be in Mirkwood! With all the spiders, orcs, and wargs!"  
  
"I know, but Prince Legolas called my father a liar, rude, self-centered, irritating, and a selfish fraud! You know that I wouldn't be able to take that! Not with what had happened before!" But Aragorn only scoffed and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Legolas got that right though!" Lenna suddenly glared at Aragorn with deadly eyes.  
  
"What?! Estel! I did not expect you to say that! You are practically my brother! I thought you understood! You people don't even know my father!"  
  
"Oh, and you do? Your so-called father barely spends time with you! He is a fraud! A replacement! I never believed that he was ever a true heir to the throne of Lakewood! He's probably some servant who was chosen because there was no one left to take the throne! I sorry that I did not tell you that sooner, but I never believed! I would never believe!" At that, Lenna blew up, and walked off to her horse, mounted it, and she threw something on the ground in front of Aragorn's feet.  
  
"I hate you, I hate all of you! I knew none of you believed! I knew none of you understood! I do know my father! You have no right to insult him like that! I hate you, Aragorn, and everyone else I know! Have the honour of telling them that! I sensed, no, I knew that even Lady Galadriel, my grandmother, did not understand nor believe that her own SON was the heir to the throne of Lakewood! I will never see you again, remember that I will despise of all of you and all of your future generations, Strider." Then, Lenna rode off, with tears falling down her pale and emotionless face like a waterfall. Aragorn suddenly regretted everything he had said and picked up the bracelet that was thrown roughly on the ground.  
  
~~~End Flashback~~~  
  
"The bracelet was something that Arwen and I had made for her on her 1987th birth date. Lenna always wore it after that, but then she broke it when she tore it off her wrist." Now, Aragorn sobbed and choked back a cry, and Legolas could only imagine how betrayed and angry Lenna had felt. Afterwards, Aragorn and Legolas talked and comforted each other some more, and when the hearts of the two friends had settled for the time being, they both went back to their quarters, and slept a dreamless sleep. 


	15. Starting, Hunting, and After Eight Years

Chapter Fifteen-Starting, Hunting, and After Eight Years  
  
As soon as Marewyn and Lenna had disappeared from Helms Deep, they ended up in a dark place, it was just like a void.  
  
"Marewyn?" Lenna yelled, she had to admit, this was the darkest place she's ever been in, so she was partly panicky. Suddenly, the room lit up brightly, and Lenna watched in awe as many beautiful things appeared before her. Now, she saw that she was standing in a garden with colourful birds and butterflies that she has never seen before. The trees and grass were lush green and very exotic, especially the flowers. The sun was shining brightly, the sky was blue, and wherever she looked, beauty consumed everything.  
  
"Do you like it here?" Marewyn appeared, now with warrior clothes on, not a dress.  
  
"Yes, it is very beautiful here, no place in Middle-Earth sustains this beauty. It's not like anything I've ever imagined! Are we going to train here?!" Marewyn smiled, not a grin, not a smirk, but a real smile, which made her beauty glow.  
  
"No, not here, this is my garden, too peaceful to train in. Lady Larawyn, I welcome you to my home, we will not going to my kingdom until eight years have past here. We will camp out in caves, forests, and abandoned small houses while we are training, it will be an adventure! This place is as big as Middle-Earth, and as dangerous as Middle-Earth, but only outside my kingdom's borders. We will train in many places, first, we will go to the plains, and get your magic started and introduced to you. After two years, your magic skills would have surpassed the beginner level, then we will advance to the mountains outside of my borders. In the mountains, there will be monsters and demons that you will kill with your magic, and we will stay there for three years. Afterwards, we will go to a big forest called the Dreams of Trees, it will test and improve your mental, physical, and magic skills, as well as your fighting techniques. There, we will stay for another three years, and by that time, all of your skills would have improved, and if you survive those years, you would be almost as powerful as Sauron himself with his ring. Afterwards, we will rest for one month at my kingdom, and then for another month, I will be teaching you very powerful ancient spells. Then, during the tenth year of your stay here, you will be reviewing and trying to improve more on casting spells, your magic abilities, your mental and physical skills and abilities. And after you leave this place, I am sure that you, alone, would be able to destroy Sauron and Saruman combined. You have kept your powers hidden for too long, Larawyn, it is time to let them out. This is our schedule, do you have any questions?" Marewyn explained. (whew, that was LONG, lol)  
  
"What about my past? You promised that you would tell me about my past."  
  
"Oh, yes, I will tell you your past during the month of rest. It may affect you greatly, so I will tell you of your past in the beginning of the month, hence it interferes with your training. When using magic, always keep your hear pure and your mind clear. If you do not, there may be consequences to your physical body such as, sudden energy drain, all right?"  
  
"Okay." Lenna stood still. 'This will be tough, very, but I have to do this for all of Middle-Earth! There's no turning back now, Larawyn, train! You are up for it!' she thought.  
  
"Will you be with me the entire time?"  
  
"Yes, I will be with you, but I will not help you in battles, only guide you to different places and teach you how to use your powers. Understand? It is getting late, we must start."  
  
"Okay, I'm ready." Then Marewyn smiled again, and took Lenna's hand. Afterwards, they appeared on the plains. 'Well, here goes.' Lenna thought. And Marewyn started to talk and teach Lenna how to let the magic powers slowly surface. Lenna sighed. 'This is gonna be a looong decade.' Lenna thought again.  
  
(Sorry guys, I'm not gonna talk about Lenna's training, it would take WAY too much time, so, there'll just be the outline, but I will explain in detail about Lenna's past.)  
  
~~~Back at Helms Deep~~~  
  
"Legolas! Where are you? Legolas?!" Aragorn called.  
  
"Legolas! Wherever you are, this isn't funny at all, come out now! Legolas!" Gimli roared. Aragorn and Gimli have been searching for Legolas for at least three hours now, they, nor anyone else, has seen Legolas ever since last night. Aragorn searched the entire Helms Deep, and Gimli had asked every single living being, but they could not find Legolas anywhere. Everyone was concerned, yet busy, and they had no time for games.  
  
"What if he went to the forest again? He IS a wood elf, maybe he misses the trees." Gimli said. Aragorn nodded slowly.  
  
"Hmm, that is a possibility. Perhaps we should just wait for him to come back, if Legolas is not back by nightfall, we will set out to look for him." Gimli grunted in agreement, then the two walked back to the weapons area to help.  
  
~~~At Sunset~~~  
  
"Mister Legolas! You come back! Everyone was looking for you! We were so worried that you had gotten hurt! Or you were kidnapped!" the little boy, Hathim's eyes widened. Legolas laughed lightly.  
  
"Yes, I came back, unharmed and safe as well, also, I am as joyful as ever! I am sorry to have to worry you, I just went out to the forest to.relax!"  
  
"To relax?"  
  
"Correct, I was very comfortable as well!" Legolas smiled broadly, the boy nodded slowly.  
  
"Well, I'm glad you are back, I have to go help my mother now, good bye."  
  
"Good bye." Legolas said and waved. Just then, four figures burst out from the stables, and ran up to Legolas.  
  
"Where in Middle-Earth were you? We were all looking for you!" Aragorn said.  
  
"Elf! Where did you go? You missed out on all the work!" Gimli bellowed.  
  
"Yea, did you go to the forest again? The trees are very silent there." Elrohir said.  
  
"Aye, I tried talking to one, but it never replied, and it shut itself away from me! I must say, it felt weird to be rejected by a tree!" Elladan chirped in. Everyone stared at Elladan oddly and burst out laughing.  
  
"What?!" Elladan whined.  
  
"Alright, I went to the forest again to seek revenge on the orcs who previously killed me! Gimli, I would not say that I did not do any work, for there was another small army of orcs entering the forest. They were going to attack us at Helms Deep, and it took me hours, but I managed to slaughter all of them except for ten orcs who noticed when they could not hear the rest of the army's thundering footsteps. I shot another two with my last arrows, and slashed and killed the last eight out of anger and excitement! Now, I am ver relieved and happy that I managed to kill so many orcs in one day! But I am very weary now, and will rest for a while, farewell." Legolas then walked away, with a huge smirk on his face, leaving four shocked and amazed faces behind.  
  
"That's amazing!" Elrohir yelled.  
  
"I agree with you, brother." Elladan said.  
  
"Aye, Legolas certainly has lots of talent and skill!" Aragorn said.  
  
"Oi! You actually believe what he said? I'm sure that he was speaking folly!" Gimli shouted. The three looked at Gimli.  
  
"That could be the case, for Legolas never COULD kill so many orcs without getting hurt too! It's just too good. I actually agree with Gimli now, Legolas may be lying." Elrohir said.  
  
"Hmm, only one way to find out." Elladan said slyly.  
  
"Brother, you propose that we go to the forest and check?" Aragorn said, with a hint of disbelief in his voice.  
  
"Of course, are you all coming? I will be going to see just how many orcs Legolas really slaughtered." Elladan said. The three nodded.  
  
"Well, then let us go now!" Gimli yelled, and without another word, they all rushed to the stables, got on horses, Elladan on one horse, Elrohir on another, and of course, Aragorn and Gimli on another, and they sped off to the forest.  
  
~~~At the Forest~~~  
  
"By the Valar!" Elladan said.  
  
"Sweet Elberath!" Elrohir exclaimed.  
  
"I can't believe it! The elf was speaking the truth!" Gimli said disbelieving. Aragorn had his mouth open in silent shock. Everywhere the four looked, there were corpses of orcs lying on the ground, black blood seeping out, some were up on the trees, some missing body parts, and almost all of them had arrows protruding out from their neck, between the eyes, or in the heart.  
  
"Let's count them!" Elrohir finally said giddily. Aragorn stared at Elrohir.  
  
"You sound like Pippin!" Aragorn exclaimed, and they laughed heartily.  
  
"All right, let's count the corpses! Aragorn, you take the ones on the east side, Gimli on the west, Elrohir on the south, and I will take these ones on the north. Let's go!" Elladan said.  
  
~~~After a while~~~  
  
"110 orc corpses on the west side!" Gimli yelled ferociously. He was enraged that Legolas killed so many.  
  
"120 orc corpses on the east side!" Aragorn said calmly.  
  
"100 orc corpses on the south side!" Elrohir said with a hint of jealousy in his voice.  
  
"I counted 80 orc corpses on the north side." Elladan said.  
  
"And it turns out to be.410 orcs! Legolas killed 410 orcs?!" Elrohir shouted.  
  
"NOO!!! That is terrible! Legolas will forever boast his numbers when we compete! This is NOT fair!" Gimli shouted.  
  
"410 orcs, Legolas does have great skill, I am happy for him, he is a great warrior." Aragorn said calmly.  
  
"Aye, a great warrior indeed, he will be a great help to us in the battle in Mordor." Elladan said just as calm. Aragorn and Elladan weren't jealous or angry, just the opposite actually, they were happy for their friend, they couldn't have any negative feelings for Legolas, because they were just like brothers.  
  
"Elladan and Aragorn! Don't think that I do not believe Legolas did all this, he is like a brother to me, but.how could he slaughter so many orcs? It is just so amazing!" Elrohir said.  
  
"Aye, amazing indeed, but I have to admit, the elf's got skill, lots of 'em." Gimli replied. Everyone stared at Gimli in shock, a dwarf compliment on an elf? Gimli looked up.  
  
"What do you want? The elf is my friend, I would be his enemy if I didn't feel happy for him!"  
  
"Well, Legolas has been through a LOT these past weeks, hurt, dying, and seeing Lenna again. I actually wouldn't be all that surprised if he slaughtered 1000 orcs out of his anger, frustration, concern, worry, sadness, and..guilt." Aragorn said. The four stood in silence, very thoughtful of their best friend and brother. After a while, nightfall came upon them, and they went back to Helms Deep to dine.  
  
~~~Back at Lenna and Marewyn~~~  
  
"Ah, this is my kingdom! We will rest for a month, and then, it will be back to work! Rest easy, your past will come to you tomorrow. I'm sure that you are very tired, I am, and you were the one doing all the work! But anyway, a maid will come to you to guide you to your room, and she will escort you down for dinner later tonight, and she will help you with anything. Rest easy." Marewyn said happily.  
  
"Okay, you too, thanks a lot, Marewyn." Lenna said.  
  
"You are most welcome, my friend." Marewyn said thoughtfully. They went into the palace, and went their separate ways, while staring in awe of everything around her. For the past eight years, Lenna had been training so hard, and she has not laid eyes on anything beautiful for such a long time. Lenna never had a good or long night's rest, nor did she have any decent food to eat. When she arrived in her room, she, once again, gasped at the beauty of her own room. Outside of her room, there was a connecting balcony facing the small garden that she arrived in the first time she arrived. Yet, the many things that she has seen here never ceased to amaze her. Lenna looked at herself in the foot-long mirror. Her hair was dirty, matted with dirt, and it was tied up in warrior braids such as the fashion of those in Lakewood, similar to those of Mirkwood. Lenna's clothes were dirty, tattered, and one of her sleeves had been ripped off in a battle with a demon stronger than three Balrogs combined. Lenna's face was also very dirty, and her eyes had lost their bright glow, now, her eyes were a dull blue kind of colour. Lenna had lost plenty of weight, but her magic skills had risen to an amazing level. She would be able to defeat 10 000s of Uruk-hai and Saruman by herself, and using only a quarter of her power. But she is still a bit weaker than Sauron, and her mental and physical skills had improved a lot, including her archery and sword skills. Lenna had no scratches, bruises, or wounds, because she had learned a very effective and powerful healing spell. Lenna could do just about everything with her powers, but she still felt odd somehow, when using them. She sighed, and went back to get lots of water for a bath that she had been longing for, for a long time now. Afterwards, she put new clothes on, and she felt so refreshed, like ten pounds of dirt had been lifted off of her. Lenna laid down on her bed, and looked out the window.  
  
'I wonder how everyone is, I wonder what time it is over there. Hmm.what will I say once I have gone back? Ah, I am worrying too much.I will make sure to make an interesting arrival. Well, tomorrow is the day when Marewyn will tell me about my past..oh, I should rest while I still have the chance!' Lenna thought, smiled to herself, and fell into a deep sleep.  
  
A/N: Whew! THAT was LONG! But anyway, yea, I hope that wasn't boring! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!! Lol! Thanx a bunch for reading guys! I'll try to update more as soon as possible! =D LEGOLAS FOREVER!!!!!!! 


	16. The Past and Remembering

A/N: Yey! Thanx all once again for your cool reviews!!!! Thanx all!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter Sixteen-The Past and Remembering  
  
The next morning, Lenna awoke to the sound of the birds chirping and to the bright glow of the morning sun. She quickly got up, washed her face, and got dressed in different clothes. Afterwards, Lenna walked swiftly out of her room in search for Marewyn, she was excited yet afraid to know her past, but nevertheless, she was curious. Lenna found Marewyn sitting and eating in the dining hall.  
  
"Lenna! Good morning, come and join me for breakfast, would you?" Lenna smiled and sat beside Marewyn, over the last eight years, they had become good friends, even if Marewyn was mostly harsh to Lenna when training.  
  
"So, when will you tell me my past? I am very eager to know of.well..me! Marewyn, please, if you don't tell me, I'll die of curiosity!" Lenna whined like a little elfling. Marewyn stared at Lenna and smiled brightly.  
  
"I will not tell you." At this Lenna glared daggers at Marewyn and was about to shout in disbelief, but Marewyn's hand stopped her.  
  
"You didn't let me finish, I will not tell you, instead, I will show you. Take my hand." Lenna put her hand on Marewyn's, expecting to be transported somewhere. Suddenly, Lenna gasped and closed her eyes, with a flash of light, Lenna saw three elves, one giving birth, a mother, one comforting the woman, the father, and another stood with her arms out, urging the woman to try harder, the healer. Then, the baby came out to be a girl, the healer smiled and wrapped the baby in a cloth, and the father held the baby, smiling and crying in joy, as did the mother.  
  
"What shall we name her?" the mother asked.  
  
"How about Lenna?" the father suggested. The mother laughed lightly and nodded.  
  
"Lenna Vardamir, Princess of Lakewood." Then, there was another flash, and Lenna saw the baby girl being handed to another woman by the father.  
  
"Take care of her, and bring her up as your own. When the girl turns 100 years old, bring her to me. I will need an heir to the throne of Lakewood." The father said and left. Then, there was another flash of light, and she saw the girl, Lenna, older, and she was with the other woman. She was looking at Lenna's supposed father.  
  
"My king, Lenna is now 100 years old, she is a smart, unspoiled, and a good she-elf." The woman said.  
  
"Very good, looks just like her mother." The king waved his hand as to dismiss a thought, and turned to hug Lenna. Lenna had tears in her eyes and hugged the king, forcing herself to say the one word that she never wanted to say to this man.  
  
"Father." The other woman also had tears streaming down her face. Then, another flash of light came, and Lenna could see that she was walking with her father in a castle, and she saw a man. King Thranduil, and another elf standing beside him. The two kings shook hands and embraced each other with friendly intentions, laughing.  
  
"Charser! It has been a long time! I trust that everything is well in your kingdom."  
  
"Of course, Thranduil, except for the frequent attacks of orcs, wargs, and other foul beasts."  
  
"Aye, same here, oh, where are my manners? This is Legolas, my youngest son, you must excuse my wife, she has gone to Lorien to visit her mother. (no people, Legolas' mother isn't Lady Galadriel!!! It's just another she- elf who lives in Lorien)"  
  
"I see, this is Lenna, my youngest daughter, let us get down to work, go along, Lenna, go play with young Legolas."  
  
"Aye, play with Lenna, Legolas, or you both will be very bored for the rest of the day. Nintoli will call you for dinner." Young Legolas nodded, and young Lenna shyly took out her hand.  
  
"My name is Lenna Vardamir, I am 200 years old, and I am from Lakewood." Legolas looked at her hand, and hesitantly shook it.  
  
"I don't usually play with girls, but I am Legolas Greenleaf, I am also 200 years old, and as you can see, I am from Mirkwood. I know! Let us have an archery competition! See who's the best!" Lenna grinned and nodded, then the two elves ran outside. Afterwards, there was another flash, Lenna could see herself, when she was 1000 years old, with Legolas, also 1000 years old, sitting on a bench under the full moon in Mirkwood.  
  
"Legolas, I have to go home again tomorrow morning at dawn. Lakewood's patrol groups saw a huge orc army going to attack my kingdom, I have to help them. Legolas sighed.  
  
"Again? Well, I hope you have a safe trip, but uh..I, um." Legolas reached into his pocked and took out a small object and handed it to Lenna.  
  
"This is my good luck charm, I always keep it with me, now I'm giving it to you because, I.I think I, no, I know that I um.I really love you. More than the friendship and sibling way. I love you the way that one person would love another deeply and passionately, and that he would even sacrifice his own life for her." Lenna blushed deeply.  
  
"Thank you very much, Legolas, I really love you too, it's been a while now, and I'm certain of it. My feelings for you are true, as are your feelings for me." Legolas smiled, and Lenna took the charm. Then there was another flash of light, and Lenna could see that her kingdom, Lakewood was undergoing a war between the Lakewood elves and the orcs. Lenna could see herself, 1100 years old now, fighting orcs, and once she turned around, she saw an arrow come straight to her heart. But before it hit her, someone pushed her down. Lenna opened her eyes and saw her best friend lying on the ground on top of Lenna with an arrow protruding out of her back. Lenna gasped.  
  
"Lessien? Lessien?!" There was no response, and Lenna started to cry.  
  
"Why did you do that? You should have let me die!" Moments later, Lenna got up again and started to fight some more, with tears still flowing down her now emotionless face. Afterwards, when the fight was over, the elves had won, losing a huge amount of the army. Suddenly, a figure came up behind Lenna and knocked her unconscious, taking her away. Then, there was another flash of light, and Lenna could see herself once again, fighting orcs outside of an enemy's fortress, killing everything blocking her way. Afterwards, she had escaped and left to Rivendell to be safe and to see everyone again. But even when she had arrived in Rivendell, and in Legolas' arms again, she did not feel safe nor happy. Just sad, tired, angry, and dead. Then, there was another flash of light, and Lenna could see herself in a room with Legolas, Lord Elrond, Lord Celeborn, Lady Galadriel, Estel, Elladan, Elrohir, King Thranduil, Mithrandir, and her father, King Charser. Then, a messenger came in.  
  
"I have evidence that Charser is the rightful king of Lakewood." King Charser sighed in joy and relief while everyone else shook their heads in despair. Then there was another flash of light and Lenna could see herself, 2800 years old, arguing with Legolas in Mirkwood (that part is in Chapter Four, I don't' wanna re-type the argument, refer to that), then speeding off on Lenna's horse out of Mirkwood. Then Lenna sensed the spider pursuing her and Lenna felt that she had to kill it for her anger. But then Estel came out and killed it FOR her, and then they argued again (argument in chapter fourteen) and it ended off with Lenna riding off again. Soon afterwards, Lenna could see herself, she had fallen down, her horse gone, and a woman came to her, and offered her hand up. Lenna accepted.  
  
"Who are you, and what are you doing here? Mirkwood is a very evil and UGLY place." The woman smirked.  
  
"I am Sairalindë Telemnar, a witch, and I came to do two things, and both involves you, Lenna." Lenna eyed the woman suspiciously, and the woman held out her hand with a necklace in her hand.  
  
"This is a present for you, always wear it and never take it off, unless fate tells you to."  
  
"What? What does that mean?"  
  
"You will know when it is time." Lenna nodded slowly and took the necklace, it was a silver V-shaped silver necklace with carvings and an amethyst stone hanging off of it.  
  
"The second thing." Sairalindë suddenly put her hands on Lenna's shoulder and started chanting in a different language, and they both started to glow brightly. When Sairalindë stopped chanting, she took her hands off of Lenna's shoulder, and Lenna just stood there, eyes unseeing with an emotionless face.  
  
"You are now Larawyn, a wanderer, you don't know where you came from, where you were born, nor who your family is. Only that you are a she-elf with extraordinary skills with swords and archery and that you are 2800 years old. You, Larawyn, will always wear the necklace that is now in your hand unless fate tells you to do otherwise. You have no purpose in life, only to explore the world and to help only the good, you are an enemy of evil. You will also wear this cloak." Sairalindë handed Lenna a black cloak.  
  
"and you will always wear it and the hood on. If someone tells you to take it off, say the spell that I will teach you, and then you can take it off. Only after you say the spell can you reveal your face, you can also remove your cloak when you are certain that you are alone without saying the spell. Do you understand, Larawyn?" Lenna nodded and wore the cloak, and Sairalindë disappeared. When Lenna snapped out of the trance, she looked around.  
  
"What? Where am I? What am I doing here? Wasn't I in Rohan just now?" Lenna had her hood on, looking confused, and shrugged her shoulders. Then, Lenna whistled, and a white horse appeared at her side. Lenna smiled and the horse neighed happily.  
  
"Good to see you again, Rechnir, come on, let's get outta here." Lenna jumped on to the horse and galloped away, helping the good, fighting the evil, and wandering Middle-Earth. Then, there was another flash of light, only now, Lenna was back in the dining hall with Marewyn again. There was a moment of silence as Lenna tried to recollect her thoughts and Marewyn waited patiently.  
  
"So, my name is actually Lenna Vardamir? That was my real past? That was what really happened to me? So, I knew Legolas, Aragorn, the Rivendell elves and the Lorien elves at Helms Deep? Legolas is my lover? Aragorn is one of my best friends and my brother? Elladan and Elrohir are my cousins and my best friends? Lord Elrond is my uncle and my mentor? Gandalf is my friend and mentor? Lady Galadriel is my grandmother? Lord Celeborn is my grandfather? And I am princess of Lakewood? The daughter of King Charser and I am the heir to the throne of Lakewood? Me? Larawyn, a wanderer?" Marewyn smiled and nodded.  
  
"Yes to everything you said, and now, you are also a mage, a wizard with magic as strong as Sauron's with his accursed ring. This is why I'm giving you a month's rest. I know that this is making a huge impact on your life, but no one said that you had to live the life of your past. You can always choose not to if you don't want to."  
  
"I know, but all of this is just so hard to believe! Thank you anyway, I wanted to know, Marewyn, I feel odd now, I need time to think. Have a good day, see you later." Lenna got up and walked out the door.  
  
'Now I'm really confused.' Lenna thought, and she wandered around, thinking and trying to sort everything out. 'Who am I really?'  
  
A/N: reviews, reviews, reviews please!!! Lol!!! Boy, this was a long chapter for me, I hope it wasn't boring!!! =D 


	17. Possessed, Guilt, and Duel

Chapter Seventeen-Possessed, Guilt, and Duel  
  
Four weeks after Lenna's past was revealed to her, she has been alone and thinking a lot. But now, she had sorted everything out in her mind so that she could keep her mind clear to use her magic. Lenna decided that she would live her past life, that her name would be Lenna Vardamir, princess of Lakewood, but she knew that because of everything that happened, she would need time to know everyone and to trust them again. Now, Lenna's rest time was over, and for another month, she would be learning powerful and ancient spells, then she would be trying to improve all of her skills. After all that, she would finally be able to go home.  
  
~~~Back at Helms Deep~~~  
  
It was night, and Legolas was anxious about Lenna coming back at dawn, and he couldn't sleep, so, he went to pay his respects to the dead. Once he entered the room holding the corpses, he was surprised to find a little boy crying beside a body with no arms and one leg. Legolas silently walked to the boy, put his hand on the boy's shoulder, and knelt down on the ground beside the boy.  
  
"Do not be grieved, young one, he died an honourable death, fighting alongside many other valiant soldiers." The little boy looked up, and suddenly, rage filled his eyes, and he snarled at Legolas.  
  
"You! You are the elf who did this to my father! You are the one who killed my mother as well, and left me alone in this world. It was you, wasn't it?" Legolas' eyes widened in horror.  
  
"Wh-what?! I didn't do anything! I didn't kill any men or women!"  
  
"Liar! You didn't kill that orc who blew up the wall! Do you see? You killed my father, my mother killed herself afterwards, and look! You killed every single body that you see in this room! Now I am alone! Do you not see how much pain and suffering you have caused? This is all your doing, it's all your fault, you devil!" Legolas shook his head in shock and pain.  
  
"No! No! I am truly sorry! I never wanted it to be like this! Never!" Legolas stood up and looked around the room. there were hundreds of men and elves lying there, all missing some part(s) of their body. Tears flooded from Legolas' eyes, the boy scrambled up and took out his dagger, tears streaming down his face as well.  
  
"Well, sorry is never enough! It was a good thing that I survived this war so that I could get my revenge for my parents! You'll pay, elf!" Before Legolas could react, the boy stabbed the dagger into Legolas' leg, dragged it back out, and stabbed it again deep into his arm, twisted the knife, and took it out again. Legolas cried out in pain and shock, and then, the boy stabbed the dagger into Legolas' chest, leaving it there. Legolas sank down from the pain, and was kicked several times in the ribs and legs with the boy's steel boots. Afterwards, Legolas cried in grief and guilt, constantly whispering the words, "I'm so sorry!" the boy then ran away and left Legolas to bleed to death. Legolas reached up, and took out the dagger from his chest, blood came gushing out of his stab wound. Legolas looked at the blade in confusion and horror.  
  
'A Morgul blade? What? How did that boy get this?' Legolas thought, then, he coughed harshly, and saw the blood on his hands, and the pain consumed him. But instead of just lying there, Legolas tried his hardest to get up and to walk out of the room.  
  
'I have to find that boy, I just have to. His anger is taking over hie mind and soul! I must help him!' Legolas thought eagerly. With every step and movement that Legolas took, the more his wounds bled, the more his chest hurt, and the more he was falling into darkness. After a few minutes, Legolas still couldn't find the boy. So he stopped to catch his breath, then he started to run again, but instead, he fell down on the ground. Legolas clutched his chest wound, he breathed in short gasps, and he couldn't see clearly. Legolas stood up again, and started walking again, when suddenly, he heard a voice behind him.  
  
"So, the elf is not dead yet? I'll have to fix that." Legolas spun around, and saw the little boy standing there, two knives in his hands, snarling, with red and black eyes. Legolas gasped and eyed the boy suspiciously.  
  
"You are not really the boy, are you? Who are you and why have you taken the boy's body?" The boy laughed menacingly.  
  
"Very smart, you are correct, prince, I am Cesbrim, a dead and evil spirit. I was sent here by Sauron to kill anyone here, for the master is terribly bored waiting for your armies to go and fight against him. Master Sauron wanted some entertainment, he is watching us right now, even as we speak, and as soon as I win, he will once again try to locate the Ring. So, elf, I challenge you to a duel, last one standing wins, and if you refuse, this little boy will die. Oh yes, if you were wondering, it was true, you did kill his father, but not his mother, it was just a twist to his little oh- so-sad story." Cesbrim laughed again, and threw one of his knives to Legolas, and they both got into a fighting stance. While Legolas was still fatally injured and tired, his breathing was laboured and his eyes unfocused, pain and unconsciousness threatening to overtake him.  
  
'This is for the boy and his family, I have to win, it is the most I can do for them.' Legolas thought sadly, pushing away his pains as best he could. Suddenly, Cesbrim charged at Legolas, and they fought. 


	18. Fighting, fading, gone, and the Nazgul

Chapter Eighteen-Fighting, Fading, Gone, and the Nazgul  
  
Cesbrim laughed evilly as he managed to trip Legolas down onto the ground so easily. Legolas grimaced in pain as he landed right on his chest wound.  
  
"I am afraid that I won't last much longer, I am so weary." Legolas thought. 'No! I can't give in! I will fight Cesbrim for the boy's freedom, I must win to give Sauron displeasure!' Legolas got up slowly only to be met by a kick to his jaw. Legolas flipped upwards and fell on his back, the fall knocking the life out of him.  
  
"You know, why don't you just let me kill you? It would make your life much easier, but then again, you won't have a life, now would you?" The spirit laughed evilly. Legolas took this chance, and got up, grabbed his sword, and stabbed it into the boy's chest, where the heart was. But instead of gushing out blood, the sword glowed a light blue colour, then it disappeared. The stab wound glowed as well, and Legolas could see it slowly healing itself. Afterwards, Legolas saw a black shadow go out of the boy, it screeched and disintegrated. Legolas scoffed.  
  
"Foolish spirit, so stupid, I can't believe that he died so easily." Legolas said aloud to himself, then he collapsed in a heap. Legolas was bleeding heavily on his chest, arm, and leg. He was dying, he knew it, but then he crawled to the body of the little boy, and shook him gently. The boy stirred and slowly opened his eyes, revealing two green orbs (the boy's eyes).  
  
"What am I doing here? What?" Legolas smiled gently.  
  
"You were possessed by a demon spirit who wanted to kill people, but he's gone now, I killed it. Are you all right?" The little boy sat up, rubbing the back of his head.  
  
"Yea, I am fine, but a demon possessed me?! Why would it do that? I didn't do anything? Will it come again? Why are you-" The boy gasped and started to cry.  
  
"You.you are injured because of me, right? That demon hurt you, right? And now.look at all the blood! You are dying! Oh, what did I do wrong? How did the demon possess me?" Legolas sighed heavily, he was bleeding to death, his eyes were blurred, he coughed out blood, but he kept conscious to help the boy.  
  
"Did your father die from the explosion that I caused?" The boy looked at Legolas.  
  
"Ye-yes, he did die, but I know that it wasn't your fault, and I truthfully don't blame you! Mistakes like this happen, especially in a war like that! I fought and miraculously survived with only a bruise, that war was chaos! And I have thought long and hard after that, and I don't blame you, really. We've all been through a lot, we've all made mistakes, and it's really unfair to blame you. Besides, I still have my mother, and I have to take care of her from now on. Don't blame yourself either, you wouldn't have been able to stop all of the monsters who would've constantly tried to blow up the wall! I know my father died an honourable death, and I will always love him." The boy wiped away his tears, Legolas smiled, but then coughed harshly, non-stop, blood pouring out of his chest.  
  
'Well, I guess I won't be able to see Lenna again, this time, I'm sure to die. I am sorry everyone, I failed.again.' Legolas thought grimly. The little boy panicked and stood up.  
  
"I'll go get the healer." But Legolas shook his head and coughed again.  
  
"Get.Aragorn, get Aragorn, he will be able to.help." Legolas said in between gasps of breath, the blood was filling his lungs, and he couldn't breath. The boy nodded and ran to find Aragorn as fast as he could. A few moments later, the boy found Aragorn talking to a guard at the gates.  
  
"Lord Aragorn! Lord Aragorn! Hurry! Please! Prince Legolas is injured and dying! His wounds are fatal! You must help him now! He hasn't got much time!" That suddenly caught Aragorn's attention.  
  
"WHAT?! Where is Legolas? Where are his wounds located? Speak quickly!"  
  
"Lord Legolas is on the top of Helms Deep, on the east side. There is a stab wound on his leg, arm, and chest, he is bleeding heavily, how laboured breathing, and is coughing out a lot of blood! He was in a fight with a demon.that is how he got the wounds! You must hurry!" the boy yelled.  
  
"All right, go find Gandalf the White and Elrond of Rivendell, go!" The boy jumped up at the command and started to run again. Aragorn himself ran back to his quarters, took all of the herbs, bandages, cloths, water, and medicine with him, and ran to the top. Once Aragorn reached the top, he stopped in his tracks, and sucked in a lot of breath. There, right in front of him, was a figure lying on the ground, blood pouring beneath him, motionless.  
  
"Legolas." Aragorn whispered, he was so shocked, he couldn't move at all, he was so afraid.  
  
"Estel! Save him! Save the Prince of Mirkwood!" The voice of Lady Galadriel spoke to him from the wind. Aragorn jumped at the voice and leaped into action, he ran to Legolas' side, and turned Legolas on his back. Once Aragorn saw the wounds, he wanted to cry, there was practically a hole in Legolas' chest, still bleeding, in his arm, there was a stab wound, as well as his leg. The thing that puzzled Aragorn most was that Legolas' blood was a dark red colour, instead of just red, it was turning black. Aragorn quickly tried his best to stop the bleeding, but every cloth that he put on the wounds instantly soaked right through.  
  
"Legolas! Legolas, can you hear me? Legolas!" Aragorn cried, and to his surprise, Legolas moaned in pain.  
  
"Aragorn? Is that you?" Aragorn nodded.  
  
"Yes, yes it is me, Legolas, you will get through this, I promise.but tell me, why is your blood turning black?" Legolas frowned.  
  
"So the Morgul poison has almost completed its task. Aragorn, you must kill me now, before it's too late!"  
  
"Wait, Morgul poison? The demon stabbed you with a Morgul blade?"  
  
"Yes, but elves do not turn into a Ringwraith as humans would, if and elf was stabbed, the poison would spread through the body. Into my blood system, eating away my very soul and all that is good of me, and it will take control of me, and I will become the Sauron's assassin. Mindless, heartless, spiritless, and emotionless, not knowing pain or death. I will be a shell, an elf in disguise! So kill me, Estel, before I kill you!" Aragorn was shocked, but he understood, if Legolas was to become and assassin, he would indeed be a very good and strong one.  
  
"What would I say to the others? How would every be able to face myself again, Legolas? I should, I could not! It is too hard! You are my best friend, my brother.I could not, find someone else."  
  
"Aragorn! Tell the others and yourself that it was MY choice, I do not want to become corrupted let alone enslaved! If you do not kill me, I will!" Suddenly, Legolas let out a painful cry.  
  
"Legolas!" Legolas was having spasms.  
  
"Aragorn! What has happened to Legolas?!" A voice came from behind him, panicking. Aragorn looked up to meet the eyes of Lord Elrond.  
  
"Legolas was stabbed by a Morgul blade, and the poison is consuming him.can't we do anything to help him??" Gandalf and Lord Elrond sighed in despair.  
  
"Nay, Estel, there is nothing we can do. We must." Lord Elrond sighed deeply.  
  
"We must kill him." Aragorn finished the sentence.  
  
"Aye, we must." Lord Elrond replied. Suddenly, Legolas stopped moving and closed his eyes. But then, he quickly opened them again, yet this time, he had black pupils. Legolas quickly moved his arms up, and started to strangle Aragorn. Aragorn was surprised and was caught off the guard, and he could not fight back. Then, Gandalf chanted a spell, and Legolas was flung into the air right against the wall. But then, Legolas got up again and screeched, something that only a Nazgul could do, as loud as he could. The screech pierced the silent night, and instantly, everyone at Helms Deep awoke with a startle. Then, Legolas stopped and stared straight at Aragorn, Lord Elrond, and Gandalf with dead eyes.  
  
"What did Legolas do? Why did he screech like that?" Gimli ran up the stairs beside Gandalf and asked.  
  
"He called the other Ringwraiths here." Gandalf said and sighed.  
  
"Legolas was stabbed by a Morgul blade, Gimli, he's not Legolas anymore, he is but a dark servant, evil and corrupted. It is too late, Legolas is no more." Gimli stared at Gandalf disbelievingly, then looked at Aragorn, and Gimli could see that it was true. Then, as expected, at the horizon, they could see that the sun was rising, but right in front of the oncoming sun, nine dots could be seen in the sky.  
  
"The Nazgul." Lord Elrond said. Aragorn stood up and unsheathed his sword.  
  
"Let them come, they will not take Legolas! Eowyn, please make a fire for us, and hurry!" And surely, at the stairs, Eowyn stood, surprised that Aragorn noticed her presence, but she quickly ran off to get the wood. As the sun was still rising, the dots became more visible, and all everyone could hope for was that Lenna would arrive soon to help them with her newfound magical powers. Eowyn returned and made the fire, everyone dipped their swords into oil, and set it on fire. While Legolas just stood there, gazing at the Nazgul, Eowyn stared at Legolas, partly afraid to know what had happened to the kind elf prince.  
  
"They are here." Aragorn whispered softly.  
  
A/N: Haha, I was generous, using my time to type two chapters! So, please ppl, reviews, reviews, reviews! = D LEGOLAS FOREVER = D 


	19. Taken, Returning, and Not Remembering

Chapter Nineteen-Taken, Returning, and Not Remembering  
  
As the Nazgul approached, Legolas seemed to fade deeper and deeper into darkness, he had stood behind Aragorn and Gimli, emotionless. Then, the Nazgul descended, screeching and advancing towards the fighters (Aragorn, Gimli, Lord Elrond, Gandalf, and Eowyn, hey.she can fight too!).  
  
"Give me the elf, he belongs to me, he was stabbed by my Morgul Blade, give him to us, and we will spare your lives." The Nazgul King hissed.  
  
"Never! You will never have him!" Aragorn yelled. Then, they all launched into battle, they were all winning with few difficulties, and the Nazgul started to retreat. But when a shriek was made from Legolas, everyone became distracted, and the Nazgul took this to his advantage. He dived away from Aragorn, ran to Legolas, picked him up, and mounted one of his flying monsters along with all the other Nazgul. Yet, after everyone had finally come to their senses, it was too late. Legolas had been taken, and the five Ringwraiths were already flying in the sky. Gimli yelled and cursed multiple times, Lord Elrond, Gandalf, and Eowyn looked up in despair, while Aragorn cried out in frustration. They watched helplessly as the Nazgul carrying Legolas became smaller and smaller, until they were only dots that were only visible by the eyes of elves. Suddenly, Lord Elrond cried out in surprise and everyone stared at him.  
  
"Elrond? What is it?" Gandalf asked. Lord Elrond turned to look at Gandalf and everyone else.  
  
"I am fine, but what I just saw is a relieving sight."  
  
"What did you see?" Gimli asked.  
  
"I saw the Nazgul being flung far out of my sight by a mysterious force, and Legolas is floating in the air in the clutched of the legendary fire bird, the Phoenix, and they are flying back here. But Legolas is unconscious right now." Lord Elrond replied.  
  
"What is a Phoenix?" Gimli asked.  
  
"Even I do not know everything about the Phoenix, but all that is to know is that the Phoenix is a legendary fire bird. It is a beautiful giant bird, it once aided the elves in a big war against the orcs, and it will help those who are in dire need of its help." Gandalf replied. A while later, as expected, the Phoenix arrived and set Legolas down onto the ground, and landed slowly. The Phoenix had red, orange, and yellow fire feathers, with golden eyes, and if the Phoenix had spread its wings out, it would be as big as Helms Deep. Gimli gasped at the beauty, Lord Elrond and Gandalf bowed down to the Phoenix. Eowyn just stood and marveled at the sight, and Aragorn ran past the Phoenix, to Legolas, obviously not fearing the Phoenix. Suddenly, a bright light consumed the Phoenix, and the giant bird slowly transformed to a beautiful she-elf. The she-elf had long, silky blonde hair, with a long flowing light blue dress with white and silver embroideries on it. Her face was fairer than that of the Lady Galadriel's and Lady Arwen's, she wore a necklace that was similar to Legolas', but she had a worried and weary look on her face.  
  
"What has happened here? Why has Legolas become mindless, and soulless, as a Ringwraith?"  
  
"My lady Larawyn, we do not know the whole story, but a boy had informed us that Legolas had been stabbed by a Morgul Blade, while he was fighting a demon." Aragorn said bravely.  
  
"Larawyn? Who is Larawyn? I am Lenna Vardamir, princess of Lakewood, an elf, and also a wizard. Yet, you say that a demon was here? Hmm.I am sure that it was Cesbrim, one of Sauron's demon assassins. Perhaps I can help Legolas." Then, Lenna walked graciously to Legolas, put her hand on his forehead, and closed her eyes. After a while, she stood up again.  
  
"Legolas has not yet entirely fallen into darkness, so there is still hope. But all I can do now, is to destroy the poison inside of him. Legolas must fight the darkness with his own strength." They all nodded.  
  
"Please, please do what you can, we cannot lose Legolas." Aragorn pleaded, and Lenna nodded. Then, Lenna chanted in an ancient language that even Gandalf nor Lord Elrond knew of. Legolas glowed softly in a green aura, and floated into the air. When Lenna stopped, Legolas was set back down onto the ground.  
  
"He will awaken soon, but every time Legolas closes his eyes, he will be faced with the same pain and darkness. As I said, only he can cure himself, but we can help him along the way.do not mother Legolas, treat him as if he was unharmed. For that is what he needs."  
  
"Thank you for everything, Lady Lenna, his life is in your debt." Lord Elrond said.  
  
"Lenna, it's great to have you back with us! I have been meaning to ask you some things from before, but I never got the chance to since you really didn't know who you were and everything." Aragorn said.  
  
"I do not understand, Lord Aragorn, I do not understand what you mean. I have never met you before, and it is my first time here.I just came from the kingdom of Marewyn the mage. I was sent here to aid you to the war, and to defeat Sauron. I was never here.so therefore, I do not know what you speak of." Everyone exchanged confused glances.  
  
"We apologize, Princess Lenna, we have mistaken you for someone else. We greatly appreciate your aid because I can sense that you are a very powerful wizard, as powerful as Sauron himself, that I see." Gandalf said wisely, Lenna blushed and nodded.  
  
"Thank you for your compliment, that is true, but I do not boast. Come, let us take Prince Legolas back to his quarters to rest." Gandalf nodded to each of them and gave them the eye that said, I-will-discuss-with-all-of- you-later. Then, Aragorn picked Legolas up with the greatest of ease, walked back down to Legolas' room, followed by Gimli, Lord Elrond, and Eowyn, and waited for everyone else to come.  
  
"Mithrandir, I must take my leave now, I must go and gather the armies from every kingdom who can spare them. I will return in a short while. When Legolas wakes up, give him some cold water to drink. He will feel better and the darkness will not plague him until he sleeps again. Legolas will be fine, he is a very strong elf, stronger than I had ever expected. But continue to observe Legolas' moods and actions, at the first sign that the darkness is trying to take over, you must help him in any way that you can. Also, you must prepare room for many armies. I assume that you know exactly how many beings there will be. The last army to arrive will be from Lakewood, and afterwards, we will march to Mordor at noon. We will be ready, but it will take us a while to get there."  
  
"I understand, until then, farewell." Gandalf replied, Lenna nodded and suddenly disappeared from Gandalf's eyes.  
  
~~~In Legolas' room~~~  
  
Elladan and Elrohir had also awoken and joined everyone in Legolas' room, with Gandalf explaining what will happen, when Legolas suddenly opened his eyes and groaned.  
  
"By the Valar! Here again? Why me? Why again? With the same people, in the same month, at the same place. Sweet Elbereth, what did I do wrong?" Legolas sighed and slowly moved his body everywhere. Feeling no pain physically, he sat up, and walked out of his bed, and stared at himself.  
  
"Uh.wasn't I stabbed in the chest, arm, and leg? What happened?" Legolas frowned and lit up suddenly.  
  
"Is Len-uh, Lady Larawyn here yet?" Elrohir roared out in laughter.  
  
"Legolas, we have a long tale to tell you, but first, you must drink this." Elrohir handed Legolas a pail of cold water, and Legolas eyed it suspiciously.  
  
"Do not worry, Legolas, it is only cold water, Lenna told me to give it to you to drink when you awoke." Gandalf said. Suddenly, Legolas drank the water, and after, he felt like a ton of bricks were pulled off of him. Legolas felt so refreshed and so alive.  
  
"Now, it all started out when." Gandalf began to tell Legolas what had happened. 


End file.
